


Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuhyun happens upon Donghae, be it by accident or fate. They come from different worlds, but somehow, they find a burning love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" by HIM.

The sun shines dimly through many clouds as Kyuhyun wanders along the rocky riverbank, a wind instrument gripped in hand. Up ahead of him is a snow leopard with the most beautiful of white and black spotted coats and bright blue eyes. The feline's footfalls are light from its widely padded paws as it moves along, stopping to look back at Kyuhyun every now and then, as if to make sure that the male is still following behind. And he always is.

 

They make their way to the usual spot. A sandy incline of the river that would be something of a beach if it was not just a wide section of the  river. It is the male's favourite place of escape, tranquility among nature while he relaxes back to play with the wooden instrument. Whilst Kyuhyun is doing such, the snow leopard likes to hunt small game or just lounge in the sun by his side as they both waist away a day, not a care in the world. A favourite pastime.

 

The leopard stills suddenly, cautioning towards something that Kyuhyun cannot make out so he quickens his steps to the feline's side. A little boat has been washed up into the sand of the river side, the flow of water and wind rocking it slightly as it rushes by, kissing the sides of wood. Kyuhyun waits as the leopard continues forward to scope out the foreign object, splashing lowly in the little amount of water. When it draws close, the feline looks down and gives a sort of cry to signal Kyuhyun to come quickly.

 

Kyuhyun hikes up the bottom of his robes to prevent from getting wet and trudges over to peek inside. It comes as quite the shock to see a man laying inside. Asleep maybe? Hopefully not dead. Kyuhyun sticks out his hand to touch way too cool skin, freezing almost, and he jumps back in shock.

 

_Please don't be dead_.

 

There's a tell-tale sign of shallow breathing though, upon further inspection. The chest rises and falls ever so slightly that someone could easily mistake it for being completely still. And when he reaches out to press two shaky fingers against the stiff neck, there is a pulse. It's faint, but definitely a pulse. So sleeping then. Maybe sick or injured from being out in the open like this, unprotected from Earth's elements. But there is no physical injuries that Kyuhyun can tell.

 

The man looks young, around his age, of the other race, attractive most likely if it weren't for the blue-ish lips and lack of colour to his skin, and just the general look of illness. He's only in nightclothes, thin, richly coloured material. Obviously, the man is not meant to be out here in the boat in the first place, away from his own Kingdom. Someone has definitely been playing dirty.

 

Kyuhyun makes the quick decision of removing the male from the rickety boat and drags him into the hut twenty or so metres back from the river's edge. The man is wet by the time Kyuhyun pulls him through the vine curtain and Kyuhyun momentarily wishes that he is stronger because now he'll have to strip the stranger of his clothes. There is a bamboo bed a couple inches off of the floor with blankets, a ring of stones for a fire, a little table tucked in the corner, and a cupboard filled with essentials.

 

Kyuhyun lays the male down beside the bed, a blush painting his cheeks when he strips the nightclothes to discover a well-toned body. He doesn't waist time admiring though because he needs to get the man warmed up as soon as possible, or surely, death will come knocking in no time at all.

 

Kyuhyun cannot let that happen.

 

His long fingers pause on the waist band of the man's underwear, debating weather to be chivalrous or not. No, this is a life or death situation. And with that, he removes the damp article of clothing. Kyuhyun strips himself of his green cloak to dress the man in, tying it off at the neck. He lift's the male onto the bed and tucks him in with a wool blanket. It isn't much, but will have to do until he gets a fire going.

 

“Bri,” Kyuhyun calls softly to the snow leopard sitting by the door, and orders, “stay here while I gather sticks.”

 

The feline does as told, Kyuhyun rushing out to gather whatever sticks he can find, stopping to pick some berries, and has a warm fire kindling shortly after. He lays the stranger's clothing out by the fire to dry then kneels down beside the bed. His fingers carefully brush away soft black hair from the stranger's face, still cold to touch. Kyuhyun worries his bottom lip in contemplation. After a quick glance at Bri, whose watching him intently, he mumbles, “to hell with it,” and unlaces his leather boots.

 

Kyuhyun lifts up the blankets and crawls in beside the other man to warm him up faster using his own body heat. It's a tight fit, the bed thankfully holding out under the extra weight. Kyuhyun wraps his arms around the man who shifts a little bit, imperceptibly. He finds it awkward at first, being so close to a complete stranger and all, but soon finds himself drifting off to sleep in the warmth of a crackling fire.

 

He wakes to the setting sun and a nudging against his back. Kyuhyun untangles himself from the now warm man and sits up to see Bri sitting beside him. The feline nods her head towards the fire where a small animal is laying dead, waiting to be cooked for supper. Kyuhyun pats Ri's head in praise, “good girl,” before moving over to the cupboard to retrieve the needed tools to cook with.

 

He bites into tender meat, rabbit, while the snow leopard sits across from him in the little space, gnawing on the part that Kyuhyun left untouched for her. He turns away, just slightly grossed out at the sight of red staining the white chin. But that's how the lives of animals go after all.

 

A groan comes from the stranger and Kyuhyun springs in haste to be at his side. The colour is more prominent in the other man's complexion now, a nice tan slowly being revealed, and he stirs, coughing a bit. Kyuhyun grabs a cup of water which he had filled before cooking and lifts the man's head up, pressing the cup to his lips. He receives a bit of spluttering at first before the drink is accepted smoothly, the male's eyelids repeatedly fluttering open and closed.

 

When the cup is half empty Kyuhyun pulls away to grab a small amount of berries then presses them against warm lips.

 

“Eat,” he says when the man resists. He pushes the berries past the wet lips so that the man has no choice but to chew and swallow, all nutrients needed at the moment.

 

Once Kyuhyun is satisfied with the amount that the other man has consumed, he tucks him back in. The male blinks at him unseeing, muttering nonsensical words. The male is clearly delirious and is probably coming down with a fever about now, Kyuhyun deduces. He soothes the other with soft words and gentle caresses to hair, then he wrings a cloth in a bucket of water and places it on the man's forehead.

 

Kyuhyun is no doctor, not by far, and this man needs one desperately. But a doctor is way back in Kyuhyun's village and Kyuhyun cannot leave the male here alone in such a state. Not even if Bri is left behind with him, because Kyuhyun and the snow leopard simply cannot be apart from each other over such a distance. Both would feel like their chests are being squeezed impossibly tight and would eventually pass out or become sick from bearing such pain. It is a pain Kyuhyun had experienced before and he has no intentions of doing so ever again.

 

And Kyuhyun cannot simply carry the man back on his own. So his options are extremely limited; stay here and hope for the best. As long as he can keep the fever under control with what little resources available, the man will be alright until somebody finally comes in search of Kyuhyun. Which won't be until sometime tomorrow evening or even the later since Kyuhyun often spends a night or two out here with no company save for Bri.

 

Kyuhyun wonders how long the man has been out here for. A day and night at the least, probably two judging by the state that he is in. Not more than that though because Kyuhyun was here a mere three days ago. He bows his head to rest on the edge of the bed, Bri moving beside him to rest her head in his lap. He strokes the fluffy fur idly, mind somewhere else.

 

It's several hours later, in the heart of night, that the stranger stirs again, coughing suddenly, rolling on his side and leaning over the edge of the bed. Kyuhyun jumps, shoving a tiny bucket just in time to catch the foul smelling substance from the male's stomach.

 

Kyuhyun racks his brain for any indication of people who are recovering from hypothermia vomiting. All he pulls are blanks. But again, he isn't a doctor. Kyuhyun can't be sure, but he has a tingling suspicion that there is something darker at play. A poison, perhaps? It could explain why the male is out here in the first place.

 

So somebody had a death wish out for the guy, slipped him some sort of toxic substance and shipped him away in the middle of the night to cover their tail. Jokes on them though, Kyuhyun muses darkly, because the dosage was not enough to kill and the man is now fighting the poison out of his system. Kyuhyun decides, that this is a highly probable theory. But then the question leads- of what importance is the man in front of Kyuhyun to have such a fate inflicted upon him?

 

It is with these thoughts that Kyuhyun wipes the sick from the male's chin and stands to take the bucket outside.

 

When he renters, an idea to prepare herbal tea strikes him. If it was one thing that he learned from his mothers- a good tea with the right mix of herbs is always beneficial to one's health. He takes out a little pre-mixed pouch of tea leaves from within the cupboard and pours it into a cup of water that he heats over the dying fire. He tests a sip, nodding in approval at the taste and temperature before carrying it over for the male to drink.

 

Kyuhyun sits on the bed's edge, supporting the male into an upright position with an arm behind his back and neck, similar to how a parent would support their babe's head. The male accepts the drink with little fuss this time, actually gulping a little too fast so that Kyuhyun is forced to pull the cup away for a moment. When the cup is fully drained, Kyuhyun lowers the male once again, re-soaking the cloth and placing it back on the clammy forehead. He is about to stand when the male's eyes flutter open to look up at him, seemingly more lucid than hours prior.

 

“What is your name?” Kyuhyun tries, not really expecting an answer.

 

The male blinks at him, trying to fight off the confusion embracing his mind, wetting his lips while searching for his voice. And sure enough, a croaky whisper sounds.

 

“Donghae.”

 

“It will be okay Donghae," Kyuhyun smiles slightly, patting Donghae's blanket covered chest, "Just get some more rest now.”

 

He waits until Donghae's eyes close and his breathing evens out before lounging on the door step of the hut. Kyuhyun looks up to search the dark sky alight only by the moon.

 

He's had more than enough excitement for one day and just hopes that the man sleeping inside will be alright. Kyuhyun has never met another human from the other kingdom before and he sure as hell doesn't want to be responsible for failing the first one to have crossed his path. But being aware enough to answer his question is a good sign, right? Hopefully Donghae will show more improvement by the time morning roles around.

 

Bri nuzzles Kyuhyun's cheek, snorting against his moon painted skin and Kyuhyun laughs at the tickle of whiskers, playfully pushing her away.

 

“Do you think he will be fine?” He asks.

 

Bri nudges his folded legs. Kyuhyun knows that is a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghae groans in pain, feeling like his body has been trampled by a stampede of horses. His head is throbbing, an achy stiffness creeps deep within his muscles, bladder screaming for release, and stomach feeling as though it's shrivelling up like dried squid.

 

He manages to crack his eyes open, the image in front of him taking a moment to focus. He's in dim lighting, either morning or evening, he cannot tell. He tries to remember whatever he can, details as to why he feels so god damn awful, but comes up with a gaping black hole in his memory.

 

Muscles already stiff, Donghae stills even more when he realizes that he's not in his king size bed with red drapes, nor his room, nor even in his own home for that matter. A sense of fear crawls up his spine, the little hairs raising at his nape due to the low growl coming from the corner of the little room. Dread runs his blood cold as he meets azure blue eyes.

 

Donghae squeaks a noise.

 

He cowers into the protection of the bed, ironic that it will offer no protection in the first place. It is only a bed, after all. A weak shriek rips from Donghae's throat and he pulls the blanket over his head as the beast wails. He trembles under the flimsy barrier separating them, praying to not be eaten, scratched and torn apart limb by limb from powerful teeth and sharp claws.

 

He hears a shout from somewhere outside of the room, hurried footsteps, a loud thump followed by a curse. He stays still, trying to count to 15 in his head before the blanket is being yanked back to reveal a young man, panic all over his face.

 

“What happened?”

 

“T-the...ov- a b-beast,” Donghae stutters, cat caught his tongue, so to speak.

 

Understanding dawns the other male's features and he actually has the nerve to laugh at Donghae's fright. What the heck is so funny about that? Being mauled to death is the furthest thing from being humorous.

 

Oh, and to make matters worse, a wetness is now spreading across Donghae's lower body. But he can't even be bothered to feel embarrassed as the other male frowns at his mess and wrinkles his nose at the distinct smell of urine filling the air. Donghae is too focused as to why he feels like utter shit, where he is right now, who this stranger is. And if that large cat in the corner is going to pounce on them or not.

 

“-hae!”

 

The eyes are scary. An eerie shade of vibrant blue. Not like the eyes of any animal Donghae has seen before.

 

“Donghae!”

 

Donghae's hands are pulled away from covering his eyes by the unknown male. Is he going to watch as the beast tears into him? Maybe it is some kind of sick enjoyment or something like that, he thinks. But then the guy is shaking his shoulders and Donghae realizes that he has just been mindlessly gaping at him for the past...however long it has been.

 

Wow, he feels extremely sluggish. Almost like in a dream except there is the intrusive feeling of unwell.

 

“She's fine, not gonna hurt you.”

 

Donghae doesn't know who this she is, but he can't even find words to ask.

 

“Can you move?” the stranger questions him.

 

Donghae wishes that he could smack this man over the head. He's lying in his own piss and can't even form a proper sentence and he is so, so, very dizzy. Of course he can't bloody move around out of his own free will. Oh yeah, there is also those blue eyes. Which are now right in front of him by the way. A few inches from his face, actually. They're intense and pretty and....

 

Donghae's eyes roll back as he slips into the unconscious recesses of his mind once again.

 

“Damn it,” Kyuhyun mumbles. He should have known confusion would have still been greatly wrapped around Donghae's mind.

 

Leaving Donghae to wake up to Bri has most definitely scared the living daylights out of the male, especially if the stench of urine is anything to go by. Kyuhyun admits, that he kind of overlooked that mundane bodily function while trying to nurse Donghae back to health. He could have tried to wake him earlier. Now he is left with nothing but a mess to try to clean from a fully grown man.

 

Well, it is a good thing that Donghae is still muddle-brained or else he would be chock-full of embarrassment over the situation.

 

Motioning for Bri to follow him, Kyuhyun takes one of the buckets to fill with water from the river. When he returns to the hut, Kyuhyun gathers Donghae's dry nightclothes and the blanket he had used for himself. The blanket is spread out beside the bed, ready to temporarily house Donghae until Kyuhyun can get everything wiped down.

 

He doesn't keep any sort of soap stocked up here, so he makes do with some mushed up lavender added to the water to help rid the stench. The flower cleans just as well. Kyuhyun frees Donghae from the blanket covering him along with Kyuhyun's cloak which he tosses aside with a pout (that particular green cloak is Kyuhyun's favourite). Then, Kyuhyun meticulously wipes Donghae down, the best improvised bath he can give without waking Donghae back up.

 

And Kyuhyun tries not to commit the way Donghae's abs look while wet to memory. Truly. The man is sick and that leaves no time for letting inappropriate thoughts invade his mind. Instead, Kyuhyun occupies his mind with thoughts of how he'll have to spend god knows how long scrubbing blankets in the chilly water of the river.

 

No matter how hard he tries though, Kyuhyun can't bring himself to be annoyed with this stranger. Donghae completely fascinates him, the male being of a race different from Kyuhyun's own. A little shorter, broader, and tan, deep pools of warmest brown, unattached to an animal. That must be quite lonely, Kyuhyun reckons, having no companion or such to connect with. He is all sorts of curious.

 

Donghae is transferred to lie on floor, body dried using the blanket, then redressed in the clothes he was found in. Kyuhyun sets to work wiping down the bed, thankful that there is not an actual mattress because that will require more elbow grease of which Kyuhyun can't be bothered with.

 

Before heading out to wash the little pile, Kyuhyun builds a small fire, the last having died out in the early hours of morning. He leaves Donghae sleeping on the floor, picks up the pile of stuff to be washed, the bucket, and exits the hut.

 

It's past noon when Donghae stirs again, to the smell of food. Kyuhyun is perched on the edge of the bed, a steaming bowl in hand. He waits in anticipation as Donghae's eyes flutter open, taking him in, registering the strange presence. The brown eyes stare at him blankly, dumbly.

 

“I made some stew,” Kyuhyun announces softly, twirling the spoon in the liquid, a downturn of his mouth, “I bet you're painfully hungry by now.”

 

Donghae nods hesitantly in affirmative, lifting his head and tracks the silver spoon as it closes in on him, nudging open his lips. He slurps the liquid, tasting, swallowing, grimacing.

 

“It's awful.”

 

Kyuhyun scowls at the insult to his cooking. At least he is trying here. He had scrounged around for all the different edible plants in the area around them. This man has no right to be picky with his choice of cuisine. The least he can do is to accept something that is of substance to his body with words of grace. Hell, Donghae would be in the open arms of death by now if it were not for Kyuhyun saving him.

 

“Well it's all there is, so eat,” Kyuhyun lightly scolds and holds another spoonful in front of Donghae. Donghae gives the stew a dubious look, then opens his mouth to eat. He is in no state to argue anyway and the man seems to be nice enough, if not a bit unusual.

 

Kyuhyun spoon feeds Donghae, who looks rather pitiful in the position he's in, trying to keep his head from falling back on the little pillow. With Donghae chewing the pieces of plants slowly, it takes a long while to empty the bowl. Donghae still feels all muddled but the food is helping and his stomach is marginally better by the time he is finished, thankfully.

 

“How do you feel?” Kyuhyun asks after setting the bowl aside.

 

“Like an elephant is trapped in my head.”

 

Kyuhyun laughs, a hand lifting to cover his mouth, a glimpse of white teeth. Donghae gets lost in the action, in the long fingers, the ivory shade of skin, squinting of eyes. Pretty. Something different. He blinks the blurring image away, too far spaced out and finds the mind to ask-

 

“Who are you?”

 

The male drops his hand to lie in his lap, looking down at Donghae with a measuring gaze.

 

“My name is Kyuhyun.”

 

“Oh,” Donghae starts, looking around his surroundings, “and where are we?”

 

“In a hut, my own, by the White River.”

 

“Yes, but _where_?” Donghae presses, gripping the blanket tight in his hands. To wake up in a strange place, not knowing where he is, is beyond overwhelming. Maybe if he gets a name, a bearing in the world, the anxiety will settle down some.

 

“Enos,” Kyuhyun says carefully, like he's waiting for some kind of reaction. The anxiety coursing through Donghae doesn't lessen. It heightens.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You're within the borders of Enos,” the male repeats. A different realm. One that has been a long time removed from affairs with Donghae's realm, nearly two centuries. Even though it is close, in the north, downstream of the White River which is the only thing linking the kingdoms together. He was taught very little about the history, but what he does know is that no one crosses into the other realm. No one. Ever.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Kyuhyun frowns, his thick eyebrows furrowing, “I assure you that I speak only the truth. After all, I am a person of this land.”

 

“I can't be there,” Donghae says, almost pleading the other male to tell him he's fibbing. Denial runs high.

 

“But you are there. This is Enos, the kingdom of the north and you, Donghae, are in it.” Kyuhyun says with certainty, closing off any further denial from the other male.

 

Donghae sinks into the pillow, not sure of what he should do, of what to say, think. This is too much. To how he ended up at least a five day journey from home with no indication of how it came to be, is something he cannot fathom. Not at the moment.

 

The next thing he's aware of is Kyuhyun's hands cupping his cheeks, panic written over the other male. That's odd. Why would Kyuhyun be panicking? The rosy lips are moving, forming around syllables that are slow to register with Donghae.

 

“Breath. In and out. Air is nice you know? Let it fill your lungs. Count to four and let it out.”

 

Donghae's gasping, trying to control his breathing, even it out and let air fill him up. It proves to be difficult though, and when Kyuhyun orders him to look in his eyes, Donghae swears he sees a flash of blue amongst the smokey black irises. But that is probably due to the lack of oxygen flow to his brain.

 

The blue flashes again and Donghae begins to calm, slowly, steadily. His breathing evens out to normal, his head clearing, illness vanishing. He wants to cry. Donghae hasn't had that sensation since he was a child, waking up from a nightmare to call out for his mother, only to realize she wasn't going to answer.

 

He doesn't cry, just barely reeling in his emotions. The warm hands slips away, along with Kyuhyun's body as he sits up straight again, back on the very edge of the bed.

 

“Better now?”

 

“So much,” Donghae answers, pulling himself up into a sitting position. The blanket falls to pool at his hips and that is when he notices his flimsy nightwear, matching yellow top and bottoms, definitely not the kind of dress to be out and about. He rubs the back of his neck, deep in thought.

 

“A canoe,” Kyuhyun breaks the silence.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“I found you unconscious in a boat,” the male elaborates, “On the brink of death, may I add.”

 

Donghae's eyes widen in astonishment, gaping at Kyuhyun's words. So he basically owes this young man his life for saving him. But why had he been faced with death in the first place?

 

“I have a suspicion that someone tried poisoning you.”

 

Oh.

 

That makes sense. Utterly terrifying yet logical nonetheless. Donghae does not say anything in reply, only nods his head ever so slightly.

 

“Do you think- why would someone do that to you?” Kyuhyun openly asks in all honesty.

 

They're just strangers though, so for now Donghae tells him, “I don't know”.

 

And, okay, so maybe it is a terribly lame lie, but Donghae is at a kind of loss in the situation to come up with something believable. Kyuhyun huffs at his answer but nothing more. He had guessed that Donghae would be closed off. Perhaps he will be able to change that in the near future, but for now Kyuhyun drops the subject.

 

“Where are you from, the south obviously, which Kingdom?”

 

“Nayra,” the kingdom of the southern realm that lies closest to the northern realm, full of plain humans.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a curt nod before getting to his feet, stretching, and Donghae admires the way the simple navy tunic hugs the male in all the right places. Glancing to his side, Kyuhyun flushes as he catches Donghae's stare. Rarely had he been admired so openly before.

 

He turns around, all intentions of heading outside to play around with the snow leopard that is slinking close by, but the sounds of stumbling have him turning back to find Donghae attempting to get out of bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun demands, his hands moving to his hips.

 

“Uh...following you?” Donghae replies, uncertain about Kyuhyun's posture and tone.

 

“Think again. I found you barely alive just yesterday. Get back in that bed.”

 

“But I'm perfectly okay now.”

 

“That is nonsense,” Kyuhyun almost hisses at him, shaking his head.

 

“I'm fine. I swear it,” Donghae argues, stretching out his body as if to show him proof. “Ever since you were holding my face. Before that I felt like death warmed over, but now, nothing. Just a bit stiff is all.”

 

Kyuhyun sucks in a breath as he stares at Donghae, listening to his words very closely. Could it really be... He's been waiting for months, a little over a year, so long. Is it finally going to happen?

 

“Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head again to see Donghae standing in front of him, a hint of worry and startle in the foreigner.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your eyes, they just turned blue for a second. Like _glowing_ blue.”

 

Ah, yes then. It is definitely starting. Kyuhyun smiles widely, brushing a strand of chestnut hair from his face.

 

“Just a trick of the light,” he says, “or you're suffering from after affects of the fever.”

 

And with that Kyuhyun exits swiftly out of the little hut. Donghae trails behind him, more than confused. Kyuhyun's eyes had definitely been blue. Three times. Surely Donghae is not seeing things.Those words had been a horrible lie.

 

But Donghae thinks, maybe Kyuhyun has things to keep sacred from a mere stranger too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the hut is like stepping into a whole new world. Dazzling nature in all of its glory.

 

The trees tower high above, reaching heights that Donghae never thought possible, twisting brown trunks rising to hold up the sky, wider than any of the ones he had wrapped his arms around as young lad, roots serpentine and knot together on the ground. The grass is a vibrant shade of green, the colour that comes after a good rainfall. The river in front of him is a flowing ribbon of crystal light.

 

So that is how the name “White River” came about, Donghae discovers. The blue-green water that flows from the south turns into a different tone upon entering the northern realm.

 

The sun catches on the stretch of golden-brown sand, sending non-blinding glimmers dancing upon the eyes of the beholder.

 

He breaths in deeply, amazed at crispy scent of plants and soil, different from back home. It has a sweetly addictive undertone that has him inhaling slowly again and again to familiarize himself with the new smells. Plant's that he knows not of.

 

There's a chuckling that comes from his left and he changes direction of his gaze to Kyuhyun who's watching him in clear amusement.

 

“Incredible isn't it?”

 

“Yeah,” Donghae agrees on an expel of breath, the single word falling off the edge of a cliff. “Do you live here?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, lips pursing before answering, “One of my favourite places to be alone.”

 

“I can see why.” It truly is a sight to behold.

 

Donghae spy's a boat wedged in the sand, the one that Kyuhyun must have found him in because there is not a sign of any other boat laying around. He wants to run over, check it out. Maybe there is something over there that can help him piece together what had exactly occurred, any sort of indication.

 

Catching on to Donghae's intentions, Kyuhyun nods for him to go ahead. So Donghae does.

 

The sand is grainy beneath the bare souls of his feet, deceivingly cool for it looks to be warm. And the inch of water that drifts over the top of his toes is cool as well, once he reaches the boat. Donghae is not sure what he had expected to find, but it definitely was not emptiness.

 

“Not even any oars?” he calls out, running his hand along the smooth wood. He recognizes the boat as nothing but a simple canoe used for leisure rowing.

 

“Completely empty,” Kyuhyun answers, approaching to Donghae's side, “Which is why I figured that you weren't in there by free will. Unless you somehow managed to lose both oars while rowing. Losing one oar is an unfortunate circumstance, losing both is just plain stupidity, because one would think the second oar would be held onto dearly after losing the first.”

 

Donghae narrows his eyes in consideration at the other male's words and snorts, “So in other words, you think I'm smart.”

 

“Hardly.”

 

“I should take offence,” Donghae scoffs and is not above sticking out his tongue like a pesky child. Apparently, Kyuhyun isn't either. They giggle at their silliness, a mutual lightness in the action. “You can't judge what you do not know.”

 

“Then, care to enlighten me?” Kyuhyun asks.

 

Donghae crosses his arms, closing off his previously open posture.

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“Well it was worth a shot,” Kyuhyun mumbles, his fingers toying with the hem of his tunic, “Another time then.” It speaks something of a promise.

 

Donghae only shrugs his shoulders noncommittally and steps to the front of the canoe. And that is when he sees it, a tiny hand carved symbol of a griffin on the stern, and he knows for certain why he is out here. He also finally notices the missing weight on his right hand.

 

Kyuhyun catches the shiver that runs through Donghae's body, how his muscles become rigid for no apparent reason. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I wasn't wearing a ring when you found me, was I?” Donghae asks, snapping his head up to meet Kyuhyun's stare.

 

“A ring?” Kyuhyun mutters to himself, thinking back to the day before, “No, what you are wearing now is everything that I found with you.”

 

Donghae swallows hard at the news, his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down. He lifts a hand to run through his black locks in a comforting motion, but his hair feels oily from going however many days without a proper cleansing and he quickly drops his hand back to his side.

 

“Is it important?”

 

“Sort of,” Donghae answers. The ring is important. Very meaningful to Donghae, in fact, a ring passed down from his father that Donghae always wears. The only token that he has as a reminder. But not anymore, he reminds himself bitterly.

 

Kyuhyun offers him a trace of a smile, “sorry.”

 

“It's fine. No big deal.” Except that it is. It hurts like hell. But whatever, there is nothing to be done about it now. He'll just have to suck it up. That doesn't mean it hurts any less though.

 

Donghae shakes his head to clear his mind, bottling up his pain and looking down at the canoe again.

 

“Should we move it?”

 

“I suppose,” Kyuhyun agrees, “Just out of the water, leave it in the sand.”

 

He positions himself at the opposite end from Donghae and together they lift the boat to carry a couple meters inland. Kyuhyun orders to turn the canoe so that the direction intersects the river instead of running parallel, facing to the west. It will be the perfect spot for watching the sun set.

 

After arranging the boat, Kyuhyun straightens, wiping his hands on cream breeches to clean invisible dirt.

 

“What happens now?” Donghae asks after a minute of silence in which he observes Kyuhyun fidgeting with his outfit, endearing.

 

“There really is only two options to choose from; you go back to Nayra, or you stay here.”

 

It takes Donghae little time to consider his options. Back home somebody had tried to murder him, that in itself is a huge red flag screaming in his face. There is no idea of knowing what lies waiting for him when he returns. Also, if he were to go back, it would be hopeless because he does not know how to get there and he doubts Kyuhyun would be of much help with directions, along with anyone else who may be around.

 

But if Donghae stays here...then what? Enos looks like it will be very fascinating to discover, something that has always been kept a mystery. He also would not mind the chance to grow close to this Kyuhyun guy. Much closer. He is rather cute, okay. No one can blame him. Plus, Donghae can always make his way home at a later date, after everything has blown over, hopefully everything could be set right. With these points it is very easy for Donghae to make his decision.

 

“I'd like to stay,” Donghae announces, “If that's okay with you.”

 

Upon hearing these words, a sense of excited giddiness courses throughout Kyuhyun's blood. Which is quite odd because Donghae is simply a stranger and Kyuhyun is usually shy and recluse when it comes to strangers. He shakes the feeling, chocking it up to saving the man's life.

 

“Very well,” Kyuhyun says, “You will probably get lost and starve to death if you leave anyway.”

 

“Hey!” Donghae shouts.

 

Kyuhyun barely escapes the swat aimed at his arm, dancing away and settling into the sand.

 

“How old are you?” Donghae asks when he sits down beside him, legs spread out, arms stretched behind to support himself. Kyuhyun doesn't say anything for a moment, his attention seemingly on something on the other side of the river. Donghae looks but cannot see anything that would be of interest. The seconds tick by into more than a minute and Donghae is about to ask again, thinking that Kyuhyun must not have heard, when the other male finally answers.

 

“My twentieth birthday passed three months ago.”

 

And Donghae is happy to note that he is the hyung between them.

 

“What about you?” Kyuhyun repeats Donghae's question, “your age?”

 

“I will be twenty-two come fall.”

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, inquiring each other about mundane things, entertaining themselves with games etched with sticks into sand. It isn't hard for the two to fall into an quick and easy camaraderie. Not hard at all.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun sits on the roots of a tree that are shaped perfectly for the use of a seat. Eyes closed and instrument in hand, he plays a light tune. The melodic tune is picked up by the wind, playful and sweet as it gets carried along. For some reason, god knows why, Kyuhyun had let Donghae bully him into playing for him when the latter had found the flute after re-entering the hut to put on Kyuhyun's cloak.

 

Playing the flute is a sort of an intimate ordeal for Kyuhyun and he usually only plays for Bri, his family, and best friend because it leaves him feeling exposed. Which is how Kyuhyun feels at this moment with Donghae watching intently from where he is spread out on the ground.

 

Donghae lowly hums along, floating up and away with every note Kyuhyun's breath and fingers produce. Up in the clouds kilometres above ground, wrapped warmly to keep away from the nippy air. The cloak, he admires, is a very nice one. Extremely soft on the inside while being tougher on the out to protect from the harsher elements of earth.

 

For a fleeting second, he gets a sudden urge to run his fingers through Kyuhyun's wavy brown hair, just to see if it is actually as soft as it looks. He bets that it is. It's an incessant itch in Donghae's fingers and he ends up resorting to sitting on them to stop himself from following through. He doesn't want to spook the other male.

 

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Kyuhyun snaps his eyes open to look at him curiously, lowering the flute to rest in his lap. Donghae isn't certain, from the way the light is shining on them, but he is pretty sure Kyuhyun's eyes are blue again. Then he blinks and the colour is gone and Kyuhyun is saying, “that is all I want to play for now”.

 

A pity, Donghae frowns. “Do you also sing?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

What kind of answer is that, Donghae wonders. Not yet? You either sing or you don't. It is as simple as that. Not yet...how strange.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Donghae asks.

 

Kyuhyun worries on his bottom lip, the words had been a slip up. He really should be more cautious with what he says and does. Donghae knows nothing of this realm. Of course the male will learn, but Kyuhyun needs to talk to someone first before he goes around spilling each and every secret. If he gets the go ahead, Kyuhyun will initiate Donghae into his world little by little. While on the other hand, if Kyuhyun is warned against it, he will have to turn Donghae away.

 

Kyuhyun hopes for the former situation.

 

“I sound shrew-like so I'm taking lessons to improve,” Kyuhyun offers, taking pride in his quick mind when Donghae buys the answer. “Do you sing?”

 

“Decently,” Donghae shrugs, removing his hands from underneath him.

 

“Then you shall sing for me sometime as repayment.”

 

“Sure,” Donghae readily agrees, “Anything you ask for. I owe you my life after all.”

 

“Hmm,” Kyuhyun ponders, tapping the flute against his knee with a mischievous smile, “I'll have to keep that in mind.”

 

Laughing at the obvious teasing, Donghae wonders what he has just signed himself up for. He's about to make a smart comeback when his stomach growls loudly, causing Kyuhyun to laugh.

 

“I guess you should eat again, it's closing in on supper hour,” Kyuhyun says, getting up from the roots, quickly followed by Donghae jumping up to stand as well.

 

“Please, as long as it's not that stuff you called stew,” Donghae makes a fake show of being sick to which ruffles Kyuhyun's metaphorical feathers.

 

“I'm not a cook, okay?” Kyuhyun huffs with his arms crossed over his chest, lip jutting out in a pout, “That soup was full of plants beneficial to your health. Just be glad that I fed you something.”

 

Donghae chuckles at the innocent appearance, “Then should I thank you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Thank you, Kyuhyun,” Donghae says sincerely, then adds with a smirk, “For making my stomach more tolerant to being poorly fed.”

 

At lightening speed, the male lashes his arm out to smack Donghae square in the chest, “You're so annoying!” But his cheeks are flushed red and he is holding back laughter, only feigning annoyance at the foreigner.

 

Donghae grins like an idiot as Kyuhyun bends down to unlace his boots. Kyuhyun pulls them off of his feet and holds them out for Donghae, ordering him to put them on.

 

Giving a funny look, head tilted to the side, Donghae asks, “What for?”

 

Because they are going into the woods, is the answer. To get their dinner. Apparently, Kyuhyun's feet are more than used to walking unprotected on this terrain and because Donghae is not, Kyuhyun means for him to wear the boots. Donghae obliges, stuffing his feet into worn black leather and ties the laces with nimble fingers. Once standing up straight, he wiggles his toes. The boots are a teeny bit big for him, but will do nonetheless.

 

Donghae nods that he is ready when Kyuhyun asks and the other sprints into the hut to put away his flute. He rushes back out and leads the way, Donghae following closely behind.

 

Inside the forest, the lighting is softer, a light mist floating to and fro between the gigantic trees. There are many bugs, large, peculiar, looking things with wings and a glowing body, creating a buzz as they fly overhead. There is something that Donghae guesses to be a very large toadstool, at least a good foot above his head, a red roof with white spots. And Donghae's breath hitches at just how different things are here.

 

Kyuhyun pushes aside some dangling vines and Donghae's scream turns into a startled laugh once he assures himself that the things that come flying out at them are just brightly coloured butterflies. So big that a single one could likely cover the whole expanse of his chest and tummy with its wings spread open.

 

Watching in awe as the butterflies flutter upwards and away, Donghae trips on a tree root and crashes into Kyuhyun, shy of sending them both tumbling to the ground.

 

“Watch your step,” Kyuhyun sing-songs, wiggling out of Donghae's tight hold.

 

Donghae mutters unintelligible words under his breath and continues walking again. This time, more careful to wear his feet land.

 

It's ten minutes or so of being in the forest when Kyuhyun brings them to a halt in front of a cluster of bushes bearing some kind of fruit.

 

“Dragonberries,” Kyuhyun informs.

 

He carefully picks one from the bush, holding it in both of his hands whilst Donghae checks it out. The dragonberry is the size of both his palms, oval shaped, mostly purple in colour with pointy orange leaves at one end. The texture is rough and bumpy under Donghae's fingers.

 

“Is this what we are going eating?”

 

Nodding in affirmative, Kyuhyun sets the fruit drown on a flat rock before plucking two more. Donghae watches in pure amusement as Kyuhyun produces a five inch dagger from a belt wrapped around his hips and concealed beneath his long tunic, and begins cutting the dragonberries into quarter pieces. The innards of the fruit is a light pink and very, very juicy.

 

Donghae bites into tender, chewy, juicy, sweetness and has to close his eyes for a moment to savour the taste. He quickly finishes the piece and reaches for another, holding the fruit with both hands, and he catches Kyuhyun sitting cross-legged in front of him, watching expectantly.

 

“It's delicious,” Donghae tells him, licking his lips and taking another bite. “Are you going to eat too?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, “No, I'm not hungry.”

 

“Are you sure?” Donghae asks, a trace of doubt lacing his words.

 

“Mhm...I had a big breakfast this morning,” Kyuhyun smiles reassuringly. And as Donghae bites back into the dragonberry, Kyuhyun wonders how many lies a friendship can be built upon before it inevitably fails.

 

But is what they are doing really considered lying? Is it not merely holding back information that they are uncomfortable with sharing? To be revealed later once a sense of trust has been built up? With only a day of history with Donghae...it is a little soon to share such things. So it is likely a good idea to just wait and see where they end up, Kyuhyun decides.

 

He hadn't noticed that he has been staring at Donghae's mouth the whole time he was zoned out until he comes back down to earth. He tracks the juice running down Donghae's chin, leaving a pink track in its wake. The way Donghae cups the fruit wedge delicately in his hands. How his eyes are closed, fully enjoying this fine delicacy.

 

Kyuhyun wonders what the juice would taste like from Donghae's skin, lapping the sweetness up with his tongue, up to trace along the corner of pink lips, across the bottom one, the give beneath his front teeth and the firm press against his own lips.

 

Kyuhyun freezes his thoughts. Woah, where the hell had _that_ come from?

 

He mentally slaps himself, groans audibly, and comes to the conclusion that this metamorphosis is going to be the death of him.

 

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but still. It's going to be hard. Especially if he sticks around with this human.

 

Kyuhyun is jolted from his inner turmoil by a soft touch on his left cheek that sends his skin burning. He hastily scoots from Donghae's reach and the other male lets his hand fall, surprise or disappointment written in his expression. Kyuhyun suspects a bit of both.

 

“Sorry...I-I didn't mean to-”

 

“No,” Kyuhyun interrupts, “Your hands- they're sticky.”

 

Donghae turns both of his palms upwards to inspect them and his hands are, indeed, very sticky. Donghae bites his lip determining that it was just the stickiness that had Kyuhyun rejecting his touch and not Donghae himself. Well, this is good.

 

Donghae is pointed in the direction of a puddle and he nearly skips over to cleanse his hands, belly full and satisfied. When he returns to Kyuhyun, all intentions of feeling the ivory skin properly, and the brown hair too, both of them freeze.

 

There is a loud snapping of sticks. A crunching and heavy thumps. Once, twice, three times, moving in their direction.

 

“Run,” Kyuhyun breaths, his eyes wide as saucers.

 

“What?”

 

“Run,” he repeats, clearer, more volume this time.

 

Donghae's calloused palm slides against Kyuhyun's smoother palm and they run.


	4. Chapter 4

The only sound around them is their heavy panting, their quick footfalls as they struggle not to stumble, and the thumps shaking the ground from the thing that is chasing them. Whatever it is, is large and fast, the snapping of sticks deafening in the dark. During the short time in which the two have been in the forest, night has quickly befallen, encompassing them in a shroud of darkness, left with only the light of the moon and insects to lead their way. With nothing but their sense of hearing to indicate how far ahead of the beast they are.

 

Donghae is trying not to trip on roots as he is dragged along, blinded from everything except for the hand gripping tightly to his own. Kyuhyun, his pillar right now because Donghae can't comprehend what the fuck is going on. One minute he was planning to turn his charm on Kyuhyun and the next Kyuhyun is ordering him to run in icy fright. Away from an unknown foe.

 

A growl, a misplaced step and a snag on the cloak has him connecting with hard soil, the hand slipping out of his hold. His heart is threatening to hammer right out of his chest at the fierce growl, a tremble overtaking his body. Donghae turns his head and he can't even find the ability to scream when he makes out the huge creature barrelling towards him with a terrifying ferocity. Closer, closer. Way too fucking close for his brain to cope.

 

Just as he is about to close his eyes, waiting for the inevitable hand of god to strike him, a white blur darts out from the side and is nudging and tugging him upright again. That oh-so-lovely hand finds its way back to him, closing firmly around his wrist before he's being swept off his feet by the wind with how fast he is running. Running for his life.

 

Its feels like forever, but in reality only minutes, before he is stumbling out of the forest and into the large clearing by the river with the little hut and Donghae calls it paradise right then. The little shelter a beacon of safety. He wants to continue on, get inside and hide under the little bed, but is held back by Kyuhyun.

 

The other male is gasping, chasing oxygen, bent over with one hand on his knee while the other is still in a death grip around Donghae's arm. Donghae tries to tug him forwards, not wanting stop until they are tucked away inside of what little protection the hut can offer. If it can offer any in the first place, Donghae doesn't know. But it is something at least.

 

Kyuhyun resists, rapidly shaking his head as he tries to find his voice.

 

“Sa...safe,” he gasps, “stop...now.”

 

Donghae searches with an acute ear for any signs of the beast but everything is deathly silent. “I d-don't understand.”

 

“Bri,” is all Kyuhyun says. Her scent marks all over the area, a signal to other predators that this territory is off limits. A safe haven for prey.

 

But Donghae is not aware of this, not remembering the leopard from his brief moment of consciousness. He detects the shaking of Kyuhyun's hands, how the male is so obviously startled, possibly more than Donghae himself, but maybe that is because of Donghae's attention not being centred on himself.

 

He grips Kyuhyun's shoulder, a firm squeeze.

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Donghae really isn't sure how to comfort him.

 

Kyuhyun silently nods, taming his wheezing. His breathing goes back to normal. When he lifts his head though, the smokey black eyes are a stunning shade of blue once again that render Donghae speechless. And Donghae is now one hundred percent positive that this changing of eye colour is a real, physical thing and not just his imagination playing tricks on him.

 

Donghae chooses not to mention Kyuhyun's change of appearance. Instead, he asks Kyuhyun what had just happened back in the woods.

 

“A bear.”

 

“That creature was no bear,” Donghae gapes, disbelieving that any bear could grow to such a large size. The thing back there had been a monster, at least twice as big than all the bears Donghae has ever crossed.

 

“It is a bear. Guardian of the border. They usually don't attack like that.” Probably because Donghae smells of foreign blood, an intruder in the northern realm.

 

Kyuhyun feels himself shaking in shock. He shouldn't be, not so badly. He had encountered the bears before, had always been a little bit afraid of their large, volatile demeanour, but then again this time is different because one of them had actively pursued him and his company and it was utterly terrifying how close it had come to getting its paws on Donghae.

 

He shouldn't have- he should have known better than to lead Donghae so close to the border. He could have taken them in another direction to get the same fruit. Kyuhyun hadn't been thinking, he was careless and he is really bloody lucky that the human is okay. Well Donghae appears to be fine, just a little muddy. Kyuhyun mentally berates himself.

 

_He should have known._

 

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae softly calls for the male's attention, taking Kyuhyun's hands into his own in an attempt to stop the body tremors. “You said we're safe now. The bear is gone.”

 

His words are in vain though, Kyuhyun shaking his head in dismissal. How can Kyuhyun explain to the Southerner how it feels to save a man's life one day and be the cause of his near death the next, had things gone any differently just now if Bri was not there to help Donghae back up and into Kyuhyun's hands? How it would have affected Kyuhyun deeply after being acquainted with Donghae for just a single day? Two if the time Donghae spent unconscious counts.

 

Surely, that will weird the Southerner out.

 

Kyuhyun needs Bri, needs the sense of calm that comes with running his hand down the snow leopard's back as she sits at his side. To be close to his oldest friend. But he has given Bri orders to stay close by in the shadows so that the feline will not catch Donghae of guard before Kyuhyun has the chance to enlighten the human about her existence. And right now definitely is not the time to do so.

 

When Kyuhyun becomes aware of his surroundings once again, he finds himself inside the hut, sitting on the bed with Donghae crouching in front of him, watching apprehensively. He's still wrapped in Kyuhyun's cloak, appearing more than dishevelled.

 

Donghae looks sort of funny in his soiled yellow pyjamas that aren't fit for being outside in, the greasy hair that is calling for a trim, the dirt mixed with dragonberry juice on his face, his feet clad in Kyuhyun's boots.

 

Kyuhyun cannot help giggling at the sight.

 

“What is so funny?” Donghae asks.

 

“You look a right mess.”

 

Kyuhyun laughs even more at the sheepish smile that breaks from Donghae and the way he scratches at his head in embarrassment.

 

“It's not that funny,” Donghae whines.

 

“Oh but it is,” Kyuhyun insists, “You should see yourself.”

 

Donghae stands up, happy to see that he has successfully distracted Kyuhyun from whatever thoughts the male hand been lost in. He unties the cloak, folding it up and setting it on the floor then unties the boots, toeing them off.

 

Turning back to Kyuhyun who is watching in interest, Donghae says, “I guess I should wash up in the river.”

 

He hesitates at the threshold of the hut, holding the vine curtain to the side with one hand, not really wanting to go back outside alone after the whole incident. He turns back to Kyuhyun with a pleading expression.

 

“Do...you want me to come with?” Kyuhyun asks uncertainly.

 

Donghae nods his head and waits for Kyuhyun to follow him out into the night.

 

With his face and arms clean of dirt, Donghae strips from his dirty pyjamas to nothing but his underwear and climbs into bed, covering himself with a blanket.

 

“You can turn back around now,” he calls out, finding it cute that Kyuhyun insisted on giving him privacy for such a trivial thing.

 

Donghae watches with heavy eyes as Kyuhyun putters around to build a fire as a source of heat for the night, blows out the lantern and orders Donghae not to peak as he undresses too. Donghae snorts but pulls the blanket over his head anyway.

 

He pushes the blanket down once Kyuhyun says he can, curled up in the makeshift bed of blankets on the floor.

 

It's quiet for a while, Donghae and Kyuhyun reflecting on the days events and the newly forged friendship, listening to the crackling fire.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun yawns.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Umm...sleep tight.”

 

“And don't let the bedbugs bite,” Donghae softly replies with a yawn of his own. He smiles to the ceiling upon hearing Kyuhyun's muffled laugh. Soon, Kyuhyun falls  asleep, snoring almost inaudibly, and Donghae shifts in the bed to watch as the firelight dances across the pretty face.

 

Not long after, Donghae follows in his own slumber, the seeds of infatuation now sewn.


	5. Chapter 5

Having woken up first, Kyuhyun is by the river scrubbing the dirt from Donghae's night clothes to the best of his ability, the sun rising low in the sky behind him. At one point, he wishes that he keeps spare clothes in the hut because this is just getting ridiculous, and Kyuhyun's own clothes are feeling rather icky now that it has been three days.

 

He idly chatters away to Bri, guessing what she has been doing to keep herself busy and complaining about annoying tasks -such as the one he is currently doing- as she grooms her paws and makes mewls of nonchalance.

 

Being perched precariously on the edge, sleeves rolled up, elbow high in cold water, probably isn't the best position. Especially with a bored snow leopard by his side because all that it takes, is the slightest nudge to send him toppling over the edge.

 

Kyuhyun sputters indignantly from within the depths of the river, spitting out water and pushing wet hair from his face with one hand while the other is tightly gripping Donghae's shirt.

 

“Brat!” he cries.

 

But he cannot truly be mad as Bri chuffs happily. Pesky animals.

 

Kyuhyun splashes her in retaliation and she cries out, backing off a little ways. The shirt sploshes when it slaps against grass and rock, and Kyuhyun pulls himself up out of the river. He rolls onto his back, lifting a hand to swat at the feline who swats her paws right back at him. In a mock fight, Kyuhyun rolls around in the grass, flinging out his limbs as Bri pounces on him.

 

“Oh my,” Kyuhyun hears the gasp followed by a shout of his name. He twists his neck around to see Donghae frozen in step on the threshold of the hut.

 

Well....hopefully the southerner doesn't have another panic attack upon seeing the snow leopard. The first one was bad enough. And Kyuhyun hasn't had the chance to forewarn Donghae about her yet.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Donghae calls again, voice wavering and eyes wide.

 

Kyuhyun finds the mind to consider that, it probably looks like he is currently being mauled by a wild cat, which can be a rather staggering thing to see. And that would be exactly how Donghae is interpreting the situation. He pushes Bri off of his side, causing her to give a cry which is short lived with the look he sends her. As if to say, _shut up._

 

Pulling himself up to sit, Kyuhyun shakes his head to get the water from his dripping hair while taking in Donghae's appearance. The southerner is in nothing but his underwear. The article is white, sits low on his hips and comes down to circle around strong thighs and for god's sake, Donghae should not be running around in those things.

 

It's quite bothersome how much of an affect seeing this man in little amounts of dress has on Kyuhyun. Simply because, Kyuhyun had seen many of people naked before, a completely natural thing for his race, and he had never once experienced an inappropriate thought. But then again, he hadn't transitioned then. Kyuhyun is, however, starting to transition now. With Donghae. Probably not the best person to be around while he goes through the numerous changes. Kyuhyun should probably go home soon, tell his parents before it becomes too overwhelming. He ducks his head to hide behind wet hair.

 

Donghae stops in front of him, eyes never leaving the snow leopard that is sitting a few feet away. It's a bizarre thing actually, Kyuhyun observes. If Donghae is scared, then why has he come so close? His answer comes out of the other male's mouth.

 

“Back away slowly,” Donghae loudly whispers to Kyuhyun, “hurry.”

 

Kyuhyun almost falls into a fit of laughter, but manages to compose himself. Barely. So he is trying to save Kyuhyun, who doesn't actually need saving at all. A touching act nonetheless.

 

“What are you waiting for? Move!” Donghae hisses, making shooing motions with his hands. It shouldn't be laughable, with how worked up Donghae is, body twitching to back away, run to safety. That doesn't stop the smile from overturning Kyuhyun's lips.

 

“She's fine. A big suck actually. Perfectly harmless.”

 

“Then what was she doing to you just now?”

 

“Playing.”

 

“Playing?” Donghae finally snaps his stare away from the feline to give Kyuhyun a funny look. _Are you crazy?_   “You play,” the southerner slowly enunciates, full of incredulity, “with wild cats.”

 

“That is implied, yes. Though this one isn't exactly wild.”

 

“A pet?”

 

Kyuhyun bristles at the insult. Unintentional, but indeed, an insult to himself and the animal before them. Bri is much more than a meagre pet.

 

“Sort of,” Kyuhyun replies. Because how does he go about explaining to an outsider that the creature and himself actually share a piece of their spirits with each other? He doesn't explain, that's how. Not yet.

 

“She really wasn't planning on eating you for breakfast?”

 

“Really, really,” Kyuhyun cracks a smile. Donghae breaths a sigh of relief, but Kyuhyun still spies the tenseness in his muscles, the unsureness showing in his expression. “Go on, lower yourself.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Sit on the ground so she can check you out. Those teeth may look sharp, actually they are, but they do not bite.”

 

Donghae appears to search Kyuhyun for any untruths and then does the same with the snow leopard. Seemingly finding (or not finding) what he had been looking for, Donghae slowly eases down to his knees beside Kyuhyun.

 

The eyes, the bright blue, are the same colour that Kyuhyun's eyes keep changing too, and also...so that wasn't a dream. He remembers now, the eyes in the corner, the fear that was coursing within him. It's weird. Like that happened a long time ago, not just the other day.

 

Donghae sucks in a breath at the feel of soft, thick, fur under his hand, Kyuhyun's hand covering his own, guiding Donghae in stroking the back of a neck. His fingers curl into the fur, white, dusted with black spots, and he realizes, that this creature is truly striking.

 

With Kyuhyun's hand holding his, Donghae feels sort of like a child, when his father was with him as he tried something for the first time. He mentally face palms. Weird comparison, that is. What with all the attraction he has for this young man.

 

The snow leopard exhales into his hand once Kyuhyun lets go, producing an odd noise. She does it a couple more times.

 

“What is she doing?” Donghae asks.

 

“Chuffing. The equivalent of purring,” Kyuhyun explains, watching as Donghae stares with admiration at the face leaning into his touch. This whole thing is going much better than Kyuhyun had expected. “She's saying hello.”

 

“Wow,” the Southerner breathes. His hand runs up to scratch around ears, bringing more chuffing sounds from the feline. She's a good size for a large cat, the height of Donghae while he is sitting, the height of his thigh while he is standing. Muscular, large paws, very fluffy, long, poofy tail.

 

“She's beautiful,” Donghae says in awe. “What is her name?”

 

“Bri. She likes you.”

 

“Wow,” Donghae repeats, at a loss for words. He sits there for a couple minutes, silently admiring the snow leopard, all tension easing from his muscles at the close proximity. Bri mewls, backing away from his touch all of a sudden.

 

“What is she doing now?”

 

“Probably going to go chew on some plants,” Kyuhyun answers as they watch Bri slink to the forest lining where a number of many different plants flourish. And she indeed, chews at some plants.

 

Turning back to look at Kyuhyun fully, Donghae notices the lack of Kyuhyun's dryness, sopping clothing clinging to his body, hair a tad longer due to the water, flat against his cheeks and forehead. Donghae's pyjamas, also soaked, are strewn close by.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“Decided to go for a swim, evidently,” and at Donghae's dubious look, “Bri knocked me in while I was washing your clothes.”

 

Donghae laughs at that. A bothersome pet snow leopard. How quaint. And wait, Kyuhyun had washed his clothes for him? That is very kind.

 

“They are not clean, per se, but the dirt is now gone. I don't have any soap here.”

 

“Thank you, Kyuhyun,” Donghae accepts the damp clothing into his own hands, wringing the shirt and pants out into the grass. “You should change out of those. You don't want to catch a cold.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn't mention that he can't get sick. Not any longer. But he nods his head in agreement. Wet clothes are uncomfortable to sit around in after all. The only problem is that there is nothing to change into. Except for his cloak. If he wears that though, Donghae will have nothing but his underwear until the pyjamas are dry. And the cloak wouldn't exactly be the best coverage for Kyuhyun anyway. You know, the big gaping slit at the front.

 

A blanket perhaps? He could wrap one around his body and simply sit and wait until his clothes are dry, trying not to be too awkward. Bloody bored leopards.

 

Kyuhyun graciously accepts Donghae's hand to help pull him up onto his feet, flushing in embarrassment at the squelching noise that his pants make. Donghae only chuckles, pushing him in the direction of the hut. Once inside, they relight the fire, adding more sticks, and Donghae lies his pyjamas out to dry.

 

Kyuhyun then hands Donghae the cloak to wear once again, and shoves the Southerner outside in order for him to strip his clothes in privacy. It is only a minute or two however, when Donghae is answering to Kyuhyun's call for help.

 

“I'm stuck,” the Northerner whines, one arm out of the sleeve and stuck at his side, under the body of the tunic.

 

Donghae snickers at the image, striding over to Kyuhyun and placing his fingers at the hem of the tunic. “Lift your other arm up, okay?”

 

And Kyuhyun does as told. Donghae pulls at the tunic, transfixed as it slowly moves upwards, leaving perfectly creamy skin in its wake. No blemishes. At all. Very peculiar. And a cute tummy, might Donghae add.

 

The tunic snags once it reaches Kyuhyun's head and they both end up hopping around, Kyuhyun feeling utterly ridiculous, and silently cursing Bri, as he is told to bend forward and then wiggle backwards. After quite the struggle, the tunic comes free and Kyuhyun nearly falls on his backside. He doesn't though.

 

And the action of Donghae's tongue sliding over his top lip does not go unnoticed by Kyuhyun. It sends his skin burning in fact. If only Kyuhyun isn't so perceptive of his surroundings. If only that perceptiveness isn't currently heightened. Kyuhyun would not find it so difficult to assess his emotions and keep them neutral around this man.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun mumbles and he can feel Donghae's eyes boring into him. Probably mentally undressing the remainder of Kyuhyun's body. Some part of Kyuhyun, a quite part, is quite happy with this notion. But the larger part of him is telling the smaller part to kindly shut up.

 

Donghae wants to touch. Explore the elegant skin in front of him with his calloused hands. To wonder at the slender curves and strong collar bone. To watch the indentations around his fingers as they gently squeeze Kyuhyun's hip. Donghae decides that it is probably something exciting to hold in his arms, Kyuhyun's body. Much different from the tanned, broader, muscular, build of the people in Nayra.

 

Donghae's mouth becomes a desert. How he wants to paint that ivory body in poetry. Write a song about the way it gleams in the light, how the tiny hairs rise under the kiss of cool air, the shiver that rises under the brush of Donghae's nimble fingers, the taste on his tongue, the movement of the Adam's apple bobbing slightly up and down. How the neck will tense at the press of Donghae's lips, before the head tilts back in open invitation. A song about the sounds Kyuhyun will make. How he whispers Donghae's name like a sacred prayer.

 

Catching himself before his imagination gets the better of him, or the worst, Donghae spins on his heel to lay Kyuhyun's tunic out to dry beside his own clothes.

 

Having caught the hunger in Donghae's eyes, an involuntary shiver runs through Kyuhyun's body. He want's, maybe way too soon. Definitely too soon. And frankly, it scares the shit out of him. He desperately wants to confide in his best friend. Hopefully he'll be coming in search of Kyuhyun soon.

 

“Can you go outside for a moment?” Kyuhyun just about squeaks, thankfully finding the reigns of his voice so that he doesn't.

 

And Donghae comes back to him again. Stopping quite close.

 

“Do you need help with your breeches too?”

 

Kyuhyun can feel the blood rush to his face at the mere idea of Donghae staying to help with those. Scratch his best friend. Kyuhyun just wants to run into the safe warmth of his mother's embrace.

 

“Certainly- certainly not,” he stutters and really feels like kicking himself. Or maybe having the earth opening up and swallowing him whole. That would be preferable right about now.

 

But Donghae is smiling warmly. “I'm only teasing,” he says, “I will go wait outside.”

 

Kyuhyun breathes a sigh of relief as he watches Donghae's back exit through the curtain of vines.

 

When he has a blanket securely wrapped around him, under his arms so that he can use them freely, Kyuhyun calls Donghae back inside and tosses him a fruit.

 

“Is this an apple?”

 

“That is what it looks like to me, yes.”

 

“Cheeky,” Donghae grins, biting into the red fruit. An apple indeed, only more scrumptious and filling than any that grow in the Southern realm. He eats it indulgently, biting carefully around the core, savouring the taste.

 

“Are you not having one?” Donghae asks when he is three quarters finished.

 

“I already ate before you woke up,” Another lie. Who's counting them, Kyuhyun muses, full of dry humour. Kyuhyun hadn't eaten. Nothing today and nothing yesterday. He isn't hungry. Doesn't need to eat at the moment. And will not need to eat for a while longer.

 

Donghae watches him carefully for a brief time from the other side of the fire, searching for something that Kyuhyun knows not of. The younger sits perfectly still, holding Donghae's gaze until the older male shrugs and goes back to eating the apple.

 

After Donghae tosses the core into the blazing fire, he picks up a friendly conversation with Kyuhyun.

 

“Where do you live, if not here?”

 

“A two hour walk north. A village in the woods.” Because this information is all right to give out. No explicit details involved.

 

“And you come here all alone?” Donghae looks very shocked.

 

“Not alone. I have Bri by my side.”

 

Donghae hums, acknowledging. “How long has she been around?”

 

“I grew up with her.”

 

“So she is more like family than a pet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What does she-”

 

Kyuhyun laughs, tightening the blanket around himself and Donghae tries not to pay attention to the fact that Kyuhyun is completely naked under it. That fact is extremely...distracting to say the least.

 

“Is this you interrogating me?” Kyuhyun inquires.

 

Donghae shakes his head. He bites his lip and drums his fingers on the stone floor, his legs crossed in front of him. “I'm just curious about you. That's all,” he admits, albeit shyly.

 

“Well then, how about a more...invigorating talk? To learn of each other personality wise,” Kyuhyun suggests. “Like...I don't know. Do you look at a cup half full or half empty?”

 

“Half full,” Donghae answers immediately, snickering as he plays along. “And yourself?”

 

“Completely full.”

 

“How is that?” Donghae furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Well the cup is half full of liquid, right? So that leaves the other half to be full of air. Hence, the cup is completely full.”

 

“Ah! I see,” Donghae exclaims, shuffling closer in order to ruffle Kyuhyun's wet hair, “You're a smart alack.”

 

“Does that put you off?” Kyuhyun cheeks.

 

“Nah, it's brilliant. Really.”

 

And Donghae's hand is still in Kyuhyun's hair, tangled in the wet tendrils, heating up his scalp. Kyuhyun find's his eyes darting to Donghae's lips. Pink, wide, exquisitely shaped- enthralling. He'd never kissed anyone before and wonders what it feels like. What kissing Donghae is like. Whether the stubble growing on the older male's face would feel scratchy against his own. If it would tickle him, maybe. Kyuhyun wonders if he would even be any good at kissing Donghae. Probably all clumsy, he decides, because he's inexperienced. But he can learn. Kyuhyun has always been a fast leaner.

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Kyuhyun blurts out without thinking. And, boy, does he want to shove his foot in his mouth.

 

“Yes,” Donghae whispers lowly, sweetly. Not even taken aback by the sudden question. “Have you?”

 

“...No.”

 

“I could teach you.”

 

And, oh god, Kyuhyun gulps. Donghae's face is _right freaking there_. Just centimetres away from his own. The brown eyes warm and blazing.

 

“Do you want...me to show you the art of kissing, Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun can't even find words to answer verbally, just nodding his head yes instead.

 

“Okay,” Donghae's warm breath tickles, smelling strongly of apple. Not unpleasant.

 

Kyuhyun sucks in a shallow breath and then Donghae is closing the remaining distance between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun doesn't know what to do once Donghae's lips press gently against his own. Is he supposed to close his eyes? Open his mouth? What is he to even do with his hands that are twisted in the blanket around him? Should he touch Donghae? That is likely a good idea, seeing as how Donghae has one hand on him, tangled in his hair. 

 

It's awkward, Kyuhyun inwardly cringes. His first kiss. Not the way he had pictured it to be.

 

“You're thinking to much,” Donghae says when he pulls away from Kyuhyun, just enough space to speak into. “Close your eyes, pay attention to your senses, just let yourself feel, okay?”

 

Kyuhyun nods as Donghae's warm hands move to cup his cheeks, pressing their lips together again.

 

Kyuhyun's second kiss is much better than his first.

 

He focuses on Donghae. How surprisingly gentle and smooth those lips are, wet and moving against his own. He lets Donghae lead him through the blindness and into light, mimicking his movements. Donghae's stubble tickles, a little itchy, but in a nice way. It would be even better with a smooth face though.

 

Donghae pulls away again, barely. He loosens Kyuhyun's grip from the blanket and lifts Kyuhyun's arms to circle around the back of his neck, rising to his knees to lean over Kyuhyun as the latter is still cross-legged.

 

At the third meeting of their lips, a spark has both of their hearts beating wildly. Donghae revels in the surprised gasp that comes from Kyuhyun as he runs his tongue along Kyuhyun's upper lip, the shiver that passes through the younger male's body. The plump lips part as Donghae pushes his tongue inside, intoxicated with Kyuhyun's taste. Donghae lets Kyuhyun probe curiously before he takes control again, going deeper, falling slowly.

 

Kyuhyun doesn't remember shifting onto his knees, Donghae's hands burning holes through the blanket on his waist, pulling him closer. Teeth catch his bottom lip and Kyuhyun decides right then, that he very much enjoys Kissing. Kissing Donghae. He heaves a deep breath as Donghae's lips brush ever so lightly.

 

“'Kay?” Donghae's whisper is deep and airy, sending another shiver through Kyuhyun. And yeah, it's more than okay. Fucking brilliant. Really.

 

Kyuhyun blushes at the embarrassing noise that comes from the back of throat, but it has Donghae smiling wickedly, then capturing his lips again, so Kyuhyun supposes it isn't bad. Wonderful in fact, because when he makes the sound again, Donghae is grazing teeth on Kyuhyun's upper lip and it feels so sensual that he kind of wants to sob. But how embarrassing would that be? If Kyuhyun were to just break out in tears in the middle of a sultry kiss? Exceedingly mortifying, no doubt.

 

Fingers itching to explore, Kyuhyun begins playing with the locks at the back of Donghae's head. Although they are greasy, the raven-black locks are rather soft. Probably silkily fine with a proper cleansing. He twirls the hair around his fingers, runs his fingers over the scalp. Donghae trembles at the light touches, at one of Kyuhyun hands kneading the back of his neck, caressing his broad shoulders over the cloak. The northerner catches on fast, it seems, and Donghae tightens his arms around Kyuhyun's waist.

 

This man is driving him wild.

 

“Oh,” Kyuhyun grunts as he is crushed against Donghae's solid body, his cheek brushing the side of Donghae's head. But then there a mouth pressing a trail of overly hot kisses across Kyuhyun's jaw, down the side of his neck, breath tickling his skin, a tongue darting out to lick, hips surreptitiously rocking against him.

 

It is too much. Way too much and Kyuhyun pushes himself back and away.

 

Quickly catching the blanket before it falls to the floor, Kyuhyun tries to steady his breathing, heartbeat, to quench the humming thirst that is searing through his veins.

 

Donghae is holding his gaze steady, hunger, and something which Kyuhyun guesses to be lust in those brown eyes. The two are a mirrored image of each other as they try to calm.

 

Donghae knows that he came on really strong so he isn't upset about being pushed away. Not in the least. He was expecting it at some point anyway.

 

“Alright?” Donghae asks.

 

More than alright, Kyuhyun wants to answer. Absolutely fantastic. Overwhelmed a ton, yes, but wonderful nonetheless. He also wants to do it again, the kissing part. Not now though. God, his brain will probably short circuit if Donghae even so much as lays a finger on him right now. But they are very nice fingers, he observes.

 

What comes out of Kyuhyun's mouth is, “You really need to shave.” And he is maybe panting a little bit. Okay, he's panting a lot. But so is Donghae.

 

Donghae chuckles breathlessly, dropping back to rest on his heels. Running a hand across his jaw, Donghae cringes. Yes, he is long past due a shave. But that can't exactly be helped at the moment.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

Kyuhyun nods affirmative. Like...the understatement of the century. “I- can- a moment...To myself?” Because Kyuhyun is having trouble thinking coherently. His thoughts are a scrambled mess of touches, smells, tastes, and _Donghae_.

 

“Y-yeah,” Donghae gets up onto his feet, looking down at Kyuhyun while gesturing to the doorway. “I'll just be right outside.”

 

Kyuhyun nods again, watching as Donghae retreats from the hut and he is able to sigh in relief. That had been- no words can even begin to describe just how much Kyuhyun is moved. Extraordinarily terrifying. He wonders what more would feel like. If they were to-

 

Kyuhyun falls back on the floor, his skin flushed a lovely shade of pink, lips feeling bruised. Raising his hands to slap his cheeks in an attempt to calm himself down, Kyuhyun squeals. The giddy feeling inside his abdomen is strange and unfamiliar. The urge to continue to squeal, giggle, and thrash around on the floor like a maniac, hits him.

 

Kyuhyun gives into that urge for a total of seven seconds before he locks it away, hoping that Donghae is further away than just outside of the door because, gosh, if the southerner hears him, Kyuhyun swears he will die right here and now.

 

He will not admit his actions to anyone. Ever. Less he want to die of humiliation. And he would rather not, thank you.

 

What a stupid man Donghae is, making Kyuhyun feel all these overwhelming emotions. It is enough to be going through metamorphosis a year later than what he is supposed to be. Kyuhyun totally doesn't need a lost foreign man added to the mix.

 

Kyuhyun groans, smacking his head against the floor, realizing too late that it is a bad idea because, ow...it fucking hurts.

 

Not just the part that he hit either- his ears too. Which is weird.

 

Dawning descends upon Kyuhyun when he prods at his ears, the throb that the action brings. No fucking way. Kyuhyun chokes. He can't believe it. His ears are not supposed to start changing for at least another week. It's unheard of to have this happen so quickly.

 

It isn't normal.

 

Kyuhyun has a mini panic attack.

 

 

Donghae leans against one of the enormous trees, watching as an insect crawls across the soil. He wants so badly to just walk back through that doorway and thoroughly ravish the person lying within. But from the way Kyuhyun had responded, uncertain yet eager, a bit scared of the sensations, how he had admitted to have never been kissed before, Donghae knows that Kyuhyun's virtue is still intact. Unlike Donghae who lost his shortly after his 18th birthday.

 

Having ones virtue intact is an admirable trait in Donghae's kingdom, but unfortunately is often lost before marriage. Maybe in Kyuhyun's kingdom virtues are more commonly saved to be taken on one's wedding night. Such a dull practice, if it rings true, Donghae thinks.

 

His skin is still on fire from the places where Kyuhyun's covered body was pressed firmly against him. The taste of Kyuhyun still new and exciting in his mouth. Lust still flows within him.

 

Donghae is disconcerted by the sheer want singing through his body for the northerner because it usually takes a little longer for Donghae to grow any sort of attachment for a person. It's like Kyuhyun has captured him without even being aware of doing so. Of putting in hardly any effort. And the moment of when he had little shocks of pleasure repeatedly smacking him in the face from just kissing the male, that was something else entirely.

 

Perhaps it is something about their different races that adds a new element into the mix. It's a valid theory.

 

Donghae breaths the fresh air deep into his lungs, allowing it to calm his raging hormones. How long can he last around Kyuhyun before he goes crazy? Donghae bets that it isn't long. He will have to move slow, for Kyuhyun's sake. His own.

 

How in hell does one make out session hold this much of an effect on him anyway? That is completely mind boggling.

 

A white blur rushing past interrupts Donghae from his musings and he jolts upon seeing Bri enter into the hut. Donghae follows after the snow leopard, pausing in the doorway at seeing her lie on the floor beside Kyuhyun and accepting the weight of his body as Kyuhyun leans against her in a sort of hug.

 

The sight of the northerner and the snow leopard is adorable to Donghae. To anyone who could have the chance to see them. Donghae smiles as he watches Kyuhyun bury his face into the thick coat of fur with his upper body draped over Bri, the snow leopard chuffing. And on further inspection it looks like the large cat is calming Kyuhyun down.

 

Donghae takes hesitant steps towards them, debating whether he should interrupt or leave the two be. His decision is made however, by Kyuhyun's head lifting up, his eyes wide and brilliantly blue.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun asks bashfully.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Would...would you like to do that again?”

 

That shocks Donghae. It leaves his mouth hanging open.

 

“Not now,” Kyuhyun expands, “later. Tonight, maybe?”

 

“Uhh,” Is Donghae hearing this correctly? Seriously?

 

“Tonight is great,” Donghae manages to get out. And Kyuhyun ducks his head, hiding the smile on his lips. The action is particularly endearing.

 

Eventually Kyuhyun is able to muster the courage to stand on his own feet, his left hand splayed on top of Bri's head. With another game of tic-tac-toe drawn in sand suggested, Kyuhyun trails behind Donghae, out into the morning light to forge a bond with the help of friendly games. The spoken promise of the night which lies ahead keeping a hold of them both.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It's mid afternoon when someone finally comes in search of Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun and Donghae are back in their respective clothing, passing time by performing separate activities. Donghae is meandering along the river, picking up stones to examine, tossing them in the air a couple of times before throwing them into the river or dropping them back to the ground. A fair distance away, Kyuhyun is leaning against a tree, using his knife to leisurely carve into a piece of wood about the size of both of his fists, Bri napping at his feet.

 

Every couple of minutes Kyuhyun shifts his eyes upwards, sneaking peeks at Donghae, the knife stilling in his right hand. Once, Donghae catches Kyuhyun's gaze, tripping over his feet and grinning sheepishly for his display of clumsiness and Kyuhyun smothers a laugh before ducking his head and continues to carve into the wood absentmindedly.

 

Donghae brushes his shirt, grumbling about 'why does Kyuhyun have to be so distracting'. It's so unfair. That was only a glance, not something to fall head over heels for, for crying out loud. He's going to end up making a fool of himself. Probably. But Donghae seems to grow hyper aware of each and every time Kyuhyun's eyes are on him, and how he lingers a little longer as time goes on.

 

Donghae isn't self conscious about it. Not really. But it does make his tummy flutter and for some reason, he finds himself planning out each of his movements. Does he pick up a rock again? Dip his toes in the water? Should he gaze thoughtfully up at the sky? Look over at Kyuhyun and wave? Would it startle Kyuhyun if he keeps looking back at him to meet his stare?

 

They are silly thoughts that have Donghae's head spinning in circles. Why is it so hard to just stand outside and relax? So annoying.

 

Donghae chances a glance over his shoulder, feeling like Kyuhyun is watching him again. He is. Hand absently making motions with the knife under a tree with a snow leopard, Kyuhyun appears to be rather peaceful. Like he has always belonged right there- a part of nature.

 

The wave Donghae sends Kyuhyun, has Kyuhyun's smokey eyes widening and his lips parting when Donghae decides to stare right back. Then Donghae is taking measured steps in his direction and the knife falls lifeless to the ground in front of Bri who whines at the disturbance.

 

“W-what,” Kyuhyun starts but trails off when Donghae bends down to grasp the knife in his hand and gestures to the piece of wood.

 

“May I?”

 

Kyuhyun only nods mechanically, passing the piece wood over to Donghae. “Do you?” he asks, watching carefully as Donghae sits on the roots beside him.

 

“I'm nothing spectacular, but loads better than you are, apparently,” Donghae turns the mangled piece over in his hands, “What's this supposed to be anyway?”

 

“Art, of course.”

 

Donghae cracks a side grin at the northerner, “A reflection of your inner self? Or the raw emotions found in nature?”

 

“Actually,” Kyuhyun hums, feigning deep thought to play along with Donghae's humour, “I was going more along the lines of 'Lost Man of the South', but you know, those can work just as well.”

 

“Let me tell you, I'm much more pleasing on the eyes than this.”

 

And, well, he's right, Kyuhyun cannot argue that.

 

“Are you insulting what is bound to be a masterpiece, foreigner?”

 

“Oh, so I have been reduced to 'foreigner',” Donghae presses a hand over his heart in woe. By now both Kyuhyun and Donghae are snickering in little fits while trying to keep a straight face.

 

“If you prefer, I can promote you to 'Lost Man of the South', but I feel that foreigner has a nicer ring to it. Shorter too.”

 

Squeaking at the slap to his knee, Kyuhyun doubles over in laughter, much to Donghae's amusement.

 

“My name is fair game, you know.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, fair game Donghae.”

 

“Ha!” Donghae exclaims, pointing the knife towards the sky, only to be called an idiot as Kyuhyun tugs his arm back down and drops the knife on the grass once again, in front of Bri, who is ignoring their antics.

 

“You're going to poke somebody's eye out!” Kyuhyun scolds, to which Donghae replies that it is only the two of them present. “Even more reason. You are going to poke my eye out!”

 

“Don't be so dramatic,” Donghae snorts. “I am well trained in swordsmanship and all uses of blades in relation.”

 

Kyuhyun stills, measuring Donghae up with his eyes, searching for something that cannot be seen. Truths. “Why is that?”

 

Donghae wants to bang his head out of frustration towards himself, and to gulp nervously at the look Kyuhyun is giving him. He's not- not going to answer that question with honesty. Actually, Donghae doesn't want to answer that question at all.

 

Instead, Donghae is grasping Kyuhyun's shoulders and pulling him forwards, capturing his lips in a haste attempt to distract. The kiss catches Kyuhyun off guard, his hands pushing at Donghae's chest.

 

“I said tonight,” Kyuhyun hisses as he breaks free of Donghae's hold.

 

“Sorry, it's just,” Donghae bites his bottom lip while contemplating. Should he....fuck it. “If it's only kissing, what sense is there in waiting?”

 

“You're not even going to attempt wooing me first?” the scandalous expression that Kyuhyun is wearing has Donghae fidgeting, anticipating the next words to come out of Kyuhyun's mouth.

 

“Haven't I already captured your attention, been presented with your care, already tasted you?” There is a challenge in Donghae's words, asking for Kyuhyun to meet him halfway. “For just a kiss...that's enough. It's your choice though, Kyuhyun. I will not push you.”

 

“A- nothing more than a kiss, right?” Kyuhyun asks after mulling over Donghae's words. Donghae does make a fair point. It's just that Kyuhyun's reluctance stems from all of this being new to him, a stark comparison to Donghae's obvious experience in the waters of intimacy.

 

“I give you my word,” Donghae assures and it is enough for Kyuhyun to close his eyes, simply waiting for Donghae to move first.

 

The warm press of lips takes forever to come and Kyuhyun, growing impatient, cracks his eyes open, fully prepared to reproach Donghae for mocking him, but Donghae is staring intently at the bush-line to their side.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think someone else is here,” Donghae whispers, snapping his wide eyes back to Kyuhyun, as if asking for a silent confirmation.

 

Almost on queue, Bri's ears perk up, detecting rustling and she bounds into the bushes before either Donghae or Kyuhyun can react. Kyuhyun looks over, searching for whatever had caught Bri and Donghae's attention. A little fox pokes its head out, yipping in their direction, joined by a waving hand, before disappearing into the shrubbery again.

 

A smile blossoms on Kyuhyun's face and he turns back to Donghae who is thoroughly confused. “Go back into the hut for a minute,” he orders.

 

“Why? Is something wrong?”

 

“Not at all. My friend has finally arrived.”

 

“And why must I go back into the hut? I want to meet them,” Donghae insists, curious about the other people of Enos. Of how they are similar to Kyuhyun.

 

“He is being cautious, knows that you are a stranger to these lands,” Kyuhyun says shortly. His friend simply cannot reveal himself to Donghae unless given permission to do so. “Wait inside. I'll only be a couple minutes.”

 

Donghae huffs, standing and making his way back to the hut, obliging despite his curiosity.

 

When Donghae rounds the side of the hut, out of sight and into the entrance, Kyuhyun softly calls out his friend.

 

“Kyukyu,” the male has a face full of shock when he enters into the clearing, “what on earth are you doing? A man- a foreign man is in your company and you were about to let him violate you!”

 

Kyuhyun snorts. “Mi, he was not going to violate me. Only kiss.”

 

“Kiss? Kiss!” the male is bordering hysterics. “Since when do you go around letting people-”

 

“Zhou Mi, please shut up,” Kyuhyun interrupts with a hand over his friend's mouth. “Donghae will hear and then you will have much explaining to do when he sees this,” he gestures up and down Zhou Mi's body.

 

Zhou Mi is bare of all clothing except for an ornate loincloth wrapped around his hips and a headpiece made of vines lying atop of his red head. His cropped red locks brush pointy ear tips, falling in front of his striking brown eyes that have a faint glow to them. With long legs that go on forever and the slender hardness of his body, Zhou Mi makes for a picture of ethereal beauty, something that Kyuhyun has yet to reach.

 

“Donghae?” Zhou Mi asks after prying Kyuhyun's hand away, pursing his lips. “Is that his name? Wait. Wait...Kyu have you- oh my god!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You've already been kissing him. That means you're finally growing up!”

 

Kyuhyun swears that Zhou Mi's smile is so wide that it threatens to split his face in half. Yes, Kyuhyun's best friend has been anticipating as much as Kyuhyun himself about when the whole change thing will come about for Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers as the air is squeezed out of his lungs by Zhou Mi's encompassing hug. The tall male is deceivingly strong for his looks. And then Zhou Mi is pulling back to fondle Kyuhyun's ears.

 

“Ow, don't,” Kyuhyun whines, slapping the exploring hands away from him.

 

“That was the worst part for me,” Zhou Mi murmurs, but is then frowning. “Kyu, it's only been a couple days since I last saw you and when you left, there were no signs. Your ears definitely shouldn't be hurting yet.”

 

“I know. That's not all though.”

 

“Tell me,” Zhou Mi urges.

 

“I think I also umm... sort of healed Donghae from being near dead back to being in perfect health.”

 

“Impossible,” Zhou Mi says on a short breath. He pulls Kyuhyun down to sit beside him and orders to be informed of everything that has happened since Kyuhyun had come across the foreigner. So Kyuhyun tells him everything, right down to the rated thoughts he's been having about Donghae and how confusing everything is. Zhou Mi nods and hums along as he listens (he's always the best for this sort of thing), rubbing his warm hands up Kyuhyun's arms in reassurance.

 

“You need to go home Kyu,” Zhou Mi says slowly after Kyuhyun is done. He shushes Kyuhyun before the latter can protest. “What about Donghae- I know. Go talk to the counsel, hear what they have to say. You don't think he is trouble do you?”

 

“As far as I know. I don't sense any bad vibes from him,” Kyuhyun answers honestly, “He is hiding stuff, but then again, who would pour every detail out about themselves to some strange person they do not even know?”

 

“I see,” Zhou Mi hums and lets them fall into mutual silence. Yipping disturbs their peace in the form of the fox chasing Bri out of the bushes, nipping at the snow leopard's hind legs as she runs towards Kyuhyun.

 

Zhou Mi picks the fox up by the scruff of it's neck and plops it down in his lap. Stretching out his hand for the animal to sniff, Kyuhyun moves his hand to stroke it's back.

 

“When will you learn to stop annoying Bri, Styx. She could tear you to shreds, little girl,” Kyuhyun coos, but bursts out laughing at the look of horror on Zhou Mi's face.

 

“Kyuhyun! That is a wretched thing to joke about.”

 

“Come on, Mi, you and I both know that would never ever happen.”

 

“Yes, but still,” Zhou Mi whines, hugging Styx to his bare chest. “You'll give her nightmares.”

 

“She doesn't get nightmares unless you have them,” Kyuhyun points out.

 

“Exactly! So don't put such images in my head. Now where were we? Oh, yes,” Zhou Mi sets Styx back on her feet, where she proceeds to wrestle with Bri, tearing up grass. The male then shuffles closer to Kyuhyun and raises his hand to trace a thumb beneath Kyuhyun's left eye. “I wish that I could witness the colour change right now. You said that they changed when Donghae kissed you?”

 

Kyuhyun blinks at his friend, eyelashes fluttering against Zhou Mi's thumb. “Yes.”

 

“I wonder...Kyu, remember how you used to swear that I would be the one to take your first kiss?”

 

“I-I uhh,” Kyuhyun stutters. How could he forget about that? Oh, right. Donghae. Ever since reaching his mid-teens, Kyuhyun had always said the only one that would be aloud to touch him during metamorphosis is his best friend. Simply because, the other male is the only person close to Kyuhyun's age that holds full trust and complete confidence to not take advantage of Kyuhyun's vulnerability.

 

“Relax, Kyu,” Zhou Mi smiles softly. “It's fine. Truly. But if you don't mind, can we share that kiss now?”

 

Kyuhyun hums and closes his eyes in response, shivering as the thumb trails down his cheek to the corner of his mouth, tracing his slightly parted lips. It's different than kissing Donghae, Kissing Zhou Mi that is. It's soothing, just like the way Zhou Mi uses his singing to put Kyuhyun asleep when he's feeling restless.

 

There isn't any surge of strong emotions, save for a sliver of heat. It's neater, more precise, less scratchy due to the absence of facial hair. Zhou Mi tastes different, smells different, and feels different compared to Donghae. But most importantly, Zhou Mi is his best friend, has been for many long years, and Kyuhyun is kissing him. It's not revolting, not in the least, but Kyuhyun had expected something more along the lines of what had happened with Donghae. How Kyuhyun had become completely immersed in Donghae's presence.

 

“How much have you been practising?” Zhou Mi puffs hot air against Kyuhyun's face, foreheads resting against each other.

 

“Just this morning,” Kyuhyun replies, “Why, am I awful?”

 

“No, no. Quite the opposite actually.” And Zhou Mi pecks his lips for emphasis. “Donghae must be a great teacher, or you have a natural talent. My bet is on Donghae though.”

 

Kyuhyun grunts at the masked teasing, wishing that he could stay exactly like this forever, with his best friend and their spirit animals playing close by. It would be easy. Each of them know where they stand in the other's life. But that isn't how things work, unfortunately, and Kyuhyun is about to face a new world full of new feelings. It's scary, really freaking terrifying. And at least Kyuhyun has someone to guild him.

 

“Kyukyu,” Zhou Mi whispers, “open your eyes.”

 

Kyuhyun does and Zhou Mi's suspicions are confirmed when he looks into the same colour of soft black eyes that Kyuhyun has always had. Not a trace of blue. Zhou Mi gasps.

 

“I think- no I'm positive- that what you found in that boat the other day, is your soulmate.”

 

“D-Donghae?” Kyuhyun asks in stupor.

 

“Precisely.”

 

Well, shit.

 

Zhou Mi catches Kyuhyun as the younger slumps against him, body suddenly drained of energy.

 

“Stop messing around, Mimi,” Kyuhyun tries weakly.

 

“I'm not messing with you, Kyuhyun. The only person that we are able to heal without even being aware of doing so and having no previous practice, is a soulmate. And just now, your eyes should have changed colour from kissing me, but they didn't. Can't you feel it?” 

 

Kyuhyun finds his head oddly empty for the big bomb Zhou Mi has just dropped on him out of nowhere. He leans his head against his friend's shoulder, shivering even though Zhou Mi is radiating heat, and that is when Kyuhyun feels it, the little whisper in the back of his mind. It's a whisper of the southerner that is hidden away inside the hut.

 

It's a song singing of Donghae.

 

A weight falls on Kyuhyun's lap and he lifts his head from Zhou Mi to see Bri, her front paws on his thighs. Kyuhyun leans forward to bury his face in the thick fur of her neck, finding peace in her closeness and Zhou Mi's hand rubbing circles on his back.

 

So Kyuhyun's soulmate is only a couple dozen metres away.

 

Donghae.

 

And Kyuhyun doesn't even know his last name yet.


	8. Chapter 8

“You can't leave me here alone!” Donghae is close to yelling incredulity at the northerner. Kyuhyun cannot leave him here by the river, in a strange land with savage bears that want to eat him up in one bite. It's practically insane!

 

“I will be back before sunrise,” Kyuhyun says, depositing a handful of berries and an apple which he had been carrying in his tunic onto the tiny table. “This will be enough food to fill you for the night.”

 

“I don't see why I have to stay here,” Donghae frowns from his perch on the edge of the bed. “why can't you take me? Are you leaving me here to die? I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. Being in your presence drives me wild, Kyuhyun. I swear that I don't normally go around coming onto people I hardly know, or anyone for that matter. You're just unsettling and I don't know how I should act around you...” Donghae says in a rush, anything to keep he younger male from walking out the door. He trails off due to the way Kyuhyun is looking at him. Like he knows something that Donghae does not, which is most probable.

 

“I am coming back,” Kyuhyun tells the southerner with such vindication that Donghae cannot argue if his intentions are genuine or not. “I'm only checking in at home to discuss what should be done about you, then I will be returning right after.”

 

Donghae wrings his hands together, hyper aware that the younger male is continuing to stare at him. “Do- do you think I will be able to stay?”

 

“Probably.” _Most definite. We have a connection waiting to be answered._ The counsel cannot deny Kyuhyun of it. Donghae's acceptance into Kyuhyun's world is pretty much cemented given this notion.

 

“But what if some beast attacks me in your absence?”

 

“Unless you are out in the woods, you have no reason to worry.”

 

“You're really not going to leave me here...” Donghae is standing in front of Kyuhyun, taking a pale hand and long fingers into his own hands. He takes a moment in which he brushes his fingers over the back of Kyuhyun's hand, the skin soft, then turns the hand over to trace along the lines of Kyuhyun's palm.

 

The light touches have tingles shooting through Kyuhyun's nerves, tickling, and he barely manages to keep from pulling his hand away.

 

“Before you go,” Donghae swallows, looking up to meet smoky eyes laced with blue and his question almost dies before it is uttered. Almost. “Will you let me kiss you?”

 

What kind of day is it, Kyuhyun muses momentarily, to have these offers of kisses. He had promised Donghae more kissing in the evening, but because Kyuhyun will be absent, he could simply make an exception for now. And now that Kyuhyun is quite certain that this is his soulmate -thanks to Zhou Mi's annoying perceptiveness- who is Kyuhyun to deny Donghae of a kiss?

 

Nodding his consent, Kyuhyun submits himself to the tenderness of Donghae's lips, to the hands sliding up his clothed arms, to the fingers sturdily gripping him. It is more than a simple kiss though, something that has Kyuhyun nearly vibrating.

 

Donghae stumbles back, too focused on Kyuhyun and he falls to sit on the bed, tugging Kyuhyun into his lap. It's an accident, Donghae swears to himself- no that is lie, it was completely on purpose. Kyuhyun tries to squirm away from him, face suddenly three shades of red, but Donghae holds him in place.

 

“Just for a minute,” Donghae pleads, a hand moving to the the small of Kyuhyun's back. He nuzzles Kyuhyun's cheek, hugging the northerner's body against his and does nothing but breathe in his scent. Donghae truly has no idea what he is even doing let alone the reason why he is doing it.

 

Inside, Kyuhyun is freaking out, unsure of how he should be reacting. He wants to push away but at the same time he wants to stay surrounded by Donghae's warmth, his strength, the musky scent that is calling for a good cleansing yet doesn't smell bad. And why is Donghae just holding him still, not taking advantage of this opportunity?

 

Donghae's nose bumps against his neck and Kyuhyun shivers, prepared for the way Donghae had pressed searing kisses there earlier. They don't come though and Kyuhyun is so confused as to what the older male's intentions are. Kyuhyun needs to leave, Zhou Mi is waiting outside, and yet here he is, in a strangers lap waiting for something.

 

No, not just any stranger- a man, a human from the south who Kyuhyun had rescued, a charming idiot, and his soulmate. Apparently. It's frustrating to no end, to have his future dumped upon him at such a time, like a hard slap in the face. Peculiar, that Kyuhyun is bound to be with a person from a different world. That never ever happens.

 

“Donghae?”

 

“Yeah,” Donghae blows hot air over Kyuhyun's neck, causing Kyuhyun to jerk in his lap. Stiffening from the sudden movement, Donghae digs his fingers into the material of Kyuhyun's tunic, holding the younger male absolutely still.

 

“It has been longer than a minute,” Kyuhyun grits his teeth.

 

“Oh.”

 

Donghae deflates, loosening his hold and Kyuhyun stands, albeit reluctantly. Kyuhyun forces a smile as he spots how dejected Donghae looks, sitting there on the bed. Donghae watches Kyuhyun put on his boots and tie them in silence, then as he straightens out his tunic.

 

Before Kyuhyun leaves he remembers to ask, “What is your family name?”

 

Without hesitating, Donghae answers, “Lee”.

 

_Lee Donghae._

 

The full name sings throughout Kyuhyun, planting a seed in his heart, mind and soul. The seed, budding into life.

 

“Cho,” Kyuhyun tells Donghae in return, “My full name is Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

Donghae repeats the name, liking the way it feels to pronounce. He smiles brightly up at Kyuhyun, capturing his hand again, squeezing slightly.

 

“You'll be back by morning?”

 

“Nothing would stop me,” Kyuhyun assures, exiting the hut to leave Donghae blinking after his hasty exit.

 

Did Kyuhyun just try to flirt with him, Donghae muses then bursts into a small fit of laughter. The younger probably isn't even aware of what he had just done.

 

\--

 

The hike back to Kyuhyun's village is a long one, Zhou Mi chattering away at Kyuhyun's side, but Kyuhyun is distracted too often with thoughts of the person back at the hut so he ends up lost in the conversation for a great deal of the time. Zhou Mi catches him every time. He teases for a little bit, though for the most part, lets Kyuhyun be.

 

Zhou Mi takes him to the council of elders (who really don't look much older than themselves) and sits by Kyuhyun's side the whole time, doing most of the talking on Kyuhyun's behalf. It has always been like that, the two of them being able to speak for each other. Kyuhyun can't be anymore thankful for his friend's understanding.

 

The council saves all their questions until the end, addressing Kyuhyun directly so that he is the one to answer instead of Zhou Mi.

 

“Is what Zhou Mi speaks of true? That this Lee Donghae from Nayra is your destined one?” one of the females asks, a thoughtful expression.

 

“Y-yes,” Kyuhyun stutters. “I can _feel_ it.”

 

“How unusual,” someone else says, “but I guess this young one has always been defying the norms- a snow leopard for a spirit animal, preferring to stay close to the ground instead of up in the trees, reaching maturity a year late, wandering close to the borders of the realm. A soulmate found in a human of the south should not be much of a surprise.”

 

A chorus of agreement echos around the circle and Kyuhyun shyly clings to Zhou Mi's arm. Zhou Mi chuckles, pulls his arm free and drapes it over Kyuhyun's shoulders. Kyuhyun clings to his waist instead which elicits an amused chuckle from everyone else.

 

“We charge you free to bring the human back,” is the eventual declaration, because honestly, who are they to keep two people from sharing a bond. It's going to happen either way, so it's much safer to allow Donghae to come instead of sending Kyuhyun off to be with him elsewhere.

 

Kyuhyun makes a sound, thoroughly happy with the announcement and he is likely squeezing Zhou Mi a little to hard, but the male isn't complaining so Kyuhyun doesn't let go.

 

“So I expect that you will be sticking around for a while before returning?” one of the men inquires and both Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi nod yes. “Splendid. When you return to Lee Donghae, stick around there for a day before bringing him back, tell him a little bit about our race and home so that it does not come as a sudden surprise when he arrives.”

 

“Sure thing,” Kyuhyun speaks in a daze.

 

Then Zhou Mi is helping him onto his feet, motioning for Kyuhyun to bow in respect, and thanking the council for seeing to Kyuhyun.

 

“Come on,” Zhou Mi says gleefully in Kyuhyun's ear. “Let's go tell your parents.”

 

The tall, overly bouncy, male leads the way with his arm still wrapped around Kyuhyun's shoulder and Kyuhyun swears that his best friend is more excited about all of this than Kyuhyun is himself.

 

\--

 

Donghae keeps himself entertained for the evening by playing Kyuhyun's flute. It had been left on the table beside Donghae's supper and Donghae hopes that Kyuhyun won't mind him touching it. All though, if the younger did not want Donghae to use it, surely Kyuhyun would have taken the flute with him instead of leaving it behind.

 

The flute is a beautiful piece of wood. Bamboo with embellished in a hand carved design of vines and leaves, so carefully done that Donghae could never match up to this simple piece of perfection. Not actually knowing how to play, Donghae only mucks around, trying to get something that resembles a sweet (or not so sweet) tune out of the instrument.

 

He thinks he does okay, given his lack of skill. But after a while the random, ugly, squeaks get old and Donghae searches for something else to do. That something comes in the form of the knife still lying in the grass by the tree, the mangled wood not far.

 

Sitting back to lean on the tree, Donghae picks the items up and starts to intently carve something more than just a mess with his well-practised hands. As he sits, his mind seems to keep wondering back to the northerner. Donghae desperately hopes that Kyuhyun isn't toying with him and intends to leave him here all alone, unable to fend for himself. Donghae wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen.

 

But Kyuhyun isn't like that he reminds himself. The younger male is kind, smart, easily flustered and cheeky- not the type to leave someone stranded.

 

With all reassured, Donghae shakes away those sorts of thoughts, discovering that the sun has fully set and a yawn bubbling from within. He enters the hut with his finished work, sets it on the table and strips himself to ready for bed.

 

\--

A soft thump comes from Kyuhyun letting the bag fall to the floor beside the sleeping Donghae. The bag is full of clothes, soap, a pair of boots, and a blade that will be useful for shaving the facial hair covering the lower part of Donghae's face.

 

Donghae is curled up in blankets, body shivering from the coolness of the air. Kyuhyun snorts. The idiot had forgotten to start a fire before giving way to dream land.

 

Spinning around to set to work on that fire, Kyuhyun notices the little figure perched on the table beside his flute. He strides over to pick it up for a closer observation. A cat sitting with its tail tucked close. So Donghae was not kidding when he said that he is better than Kyuhyun in the art of carving.

 

“Cute,” Kyuhyun mumbles as he sets the figurine down, continuing on to light a fire.

 

Bri enters, stretching out on the floor at the foot of the bed and Kyuhyun lies down beside her to use her body as his pillow. The crackling of the kindling fire and the steady rise and fall of the snow leopard's respiration lulls him to sleep.

 

Hours later, when the sun has risen into the sky and birds are chirping, Donghae wakes in morning light. He throws his legs over the edge of the bed, only to trip over something when he tries to stand. He rubs his eyes, realizing it to be Kyuhyun who has returned.

 

“Morning,” Donghae greets the startled male along with the snow leopard.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun hoarsely croaks.

 

“Didn't see you,” Donghae provides, shrugging his shoulders as he pauses in lifting himself up. His arms are caging Kyuhyun beneath him and the northerner is really freaking cute after just waking up. Kyuhyun's lips are swollen, his eyes fluttering with confusion, irises flecked with blue and hair mussed up. He also smells different from the day before, freshly bathed and clothed.

 

Donghae cannot resist lowering his head to feel those lips once again. They fit together seamlessly, and if Donghae dares it- perfectly. The moisture is something worthy of praise, and Kyuhyun's lips praising his own. Donghae groans when Kyuhyun bites down on his bottom lip, pulling with a newly found boldness, nibbling and Donghae's mind goes completely numb.

 

Fingers are tangled in his hair, insistent and heavenly. A spark of electricity sears through Donghae's veins and then his tongue leading Kyuhyun's in a sensual dance.

 

At the hand brushing his feathery hair behind his ear, Kyuhyun breaks the kiss, gasping and grimacing in pain.

 

“What,” Donghae panics, afraid that his weight is crushing Kyuhyun, but then he notices that their bodies aren't even fully touching.

 

Kyuhyun bites his lips as he sees how concerned Donghae is, the expectancy written there in the brown eyes and there really isn't anything else for Kyuhyun to do.

 

“I'm not- I'm not human.”

 

His confession is met by deafening silence in which neither he nor Donghae move, not even to breathe.

 

“Then, what are you?” Donghae finally asks after what feels like eons.

 

Kyuhyun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to try to calm his rapidly beating heart. He opens them, the prettiest shade of blue, to meet Donghae's gaze head on. The southerner is calmly waiting. And this is it, the moment where Donghae becomes a part of Kyuhyun's world.

 

“A nymph.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“A nymph?” Donghae asks, titling his head in confusion. He has never heard about those before. Of course there were whispers of strange things in the north, unnatural things. And maybe that's true to a certain extent. Like the ginormous plant life and monster sized butterflies and bears. But Kyuhyun appears human, only with special eyes that can change colour, nothing that screams unnatural. Even if the male is friends with a wild cat.

 

“Yes- wait. Why are you naked?” Kyuhyun finally realizes the lack of material covering Donghae's finely sculpted body, swallowing hard from the heat radiating in the air between them. The boldness from minutes ago drains out of Kyuhyun.

 

“I have underwear on,” Donghae chortles after watching Kyuhyun's Adam’s-apple bob up and down, and Donghae reluctantly pushes his body away from Kyuhyun's, guessing that the other is uncomfortable with his lack of dress. He grasps Kyuhyun's hand to pull him to sit side by side, leaning with their backs on the bed.

 

Kyuhyun stares intensely at Donghae's feet, trying not to turn his head to get a proper view of Donghae's exposed body, because he knows exactly how much Donghae has been blessed. Kyuhyun grumbles, “it's distracting.”

 

“I'm flattered,” Donghae says while bumping Kyuhyun's shoulder.

 

The bump has Kyuhyun biting his lip, turning his head away from Donghae and to Bri who is still lying by his side, and he strokes her back in order to calm his body down. Sure, Kyuhyun is used to seeing his friend mostly naked, the same goes for most of the other nymphs who have passed the age of maturity, but with Donghae it's different. Donghae...he really needs the decency to cover his body. It's been doing _things_ to Kyuhyun's mind.

 

Maybe if Kyuhyun tries hard enough, focuses on the softness of the fur beneath his fingers, then he will be able to block those thoughts from his mind long enough (because Donghae is making no move to cover himself) to tell Donghae a bit about his species. And it works mostly, being in physical contact with his spirit animal. Just in time to start answering the questions Donghae has for him.

 

“What's a nymph?” The obvious one to surface first.

 

“A being who exists deeply intertwined with nature, unlike humans who are a step removed.” Kyuhyun begins to explain, the words he had practised with Zhou Mi flowing easily from his mouth. “The outdoors is our element in which we thrive.”

 

“Hmm...alright.” Fingers tapping lightly on his thigh, Donghae tries to understand. Though Kyuhyun's explanation isn't quite clear. “In other words?”

 

“In other words I am a spirit of nature, its protector. I am able to bring life to what surrounds me.” Kyuhyun relays Zhou Mi's version of their practised words and Kyuhyun is very grateful as Donghae nods in understanding.

 

“But you look completely human,” Donghae points out. “Except for when your eyes change colour.”

 

“That is because a nymph appears and _is_ little more than human until we reach a certain age, then the nymph will slowly start to change. That happens around the time of turning nineteen.”

 

“And you've already past your twentieth,” Donghae was beginning to think he understands, but now, looking at Kyuhyun, he isn't so sure. Is he missing something that isn't allowing him to add things up?

 

“I am twenty, yes, a year late for the metamorphosis. It's happening now though- with my eyes. That is part of it. Also not eating and the heat.” Kyuhyun carefully chooses his words, biting his lip at the last one. Donghae seems to miss it though.

 

“So you lied,” the southerner frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. Glancing to the side to watch the action, Kyuhyun quickly whips his head back towards Bri upon seeing the muscles contract on Donghae's arms. Heat indeed.

 

“I had a feeling that you weren't eating when I was looking else where but I thought, “no, he's telling the truth and I just keep missing him. Because nobody can refuse to eat food that's right in front of them for days”. Yet, I was right. You weren't eating and you lied to me.” Donghae sounds like the northerner had done him wrong and Kyuhyun wants to groan at the other male for choosing that insignificant fact to focus on. Forget completely that Kyuhyun has just revealed that he is of a different species to humans.

 

“I will not have the urge to eat until after the transition is complete,” Kyuhyun mutters.

 

Silence surrounds them, and Kyuhyun wonders if Donghae is truly that offended from him not eating and lying to his face about it. Maybe Donghae had been worried that Kyuhyun was trying to starve himself. That is an absurd thought. Kyuhyun loves food of many kinds.

 

“Wait you mentioned 'heat', just a moment ago. What does that mean?” Donghae suddenly switches topics. Talk about a one track mind.

 

“Umm...”Kyuhyun bulks, unsure how to approach this one without sounding like some virginal kid with a perverted mind. He takes a deep breath. “Heat...and thoughts.”

 

“Thoughts about?” Donghae encourages.

 

“You,” Kyuhyun mumbles under his breath, “Your body...and me.”

 

“What was that? Speak louder,” Donghae requests.

 

Kyuhyun huffs in annoyance, turning to face Donghae and repeating louder, “you-” but cuts off as he sees the smug grin on the Southerner's face. Turning a deep shade of red, Kyuhyun whips his head back around.

 

“You heard me perfectly,” he chides. He sits still as he listens to Donghae chuckle lowly and rustle around with something.

 

“Better?” Donghae asks, his voice masking just how much this whole situation is amusing him.

 

When Kyuhyun turns around he nods in approval at finding Donghae wearing the pyjama shirt. The heat that Kyuhyun had been feeling since the first time Donghae woke up completely lucid has only increased over night and, from talking to Zhou Mi, he knows he's only got about a day or two before it becomes unbearable. So he has plans for them to leave for Kyuhyun's village first thing tomorrow morning.

 

But first Donghae needs to get himself cleaned up. Kyuhyun shuffles around to reach under the bed in order to retrieve the bag that had been pushed under while he was sleeping and he pulls it out, disrupting Bri in the process. The snow leopard lets out a whine ans leaps up to lay on the empty bed.

 

Laughing at the felines actions, Donghae watches as Kyuhyun unfastens buttons and dumps the contents of the bag on the floor in front of them.

 

“What's all this?” Donghae asks, reaching out to pick up a folded piece of material- clothes- and also notices a razor and bar of soap.

 

“You are going to bathe,” Kyuhyun replies, squirming away from the bed because Bri is blowing air on his neck. “And then you are getting rid of the bush growing on your face. Those are clothes for you to wear.”

 

Donghae snorts at Kyuhyun's passive order and drops the piece of cloth he is holding in favour of checking out the razor. On the wooden handle is an ornate design similar to the design carved into Kyuhyun's flute. He flicks the razor out and runs his finger over the sharp edge- perfect for a clean glide. It will do fine only-

 

“Do you have a mirror?” Donghae asks, snapping the razor closed.

 

“Errm...no. Is that important?”

 

“It is if I don't want to end up a bloodied mess,” Donghae states seriously and Kyuhyun's eyes seem to bulge out a little. “So you are going to have to do it for me."

 

“I um...I do not know how to,” Kyuhyun admits, catching his bottom lip delicately between his teeth as Donghae gives him a peculiar look with his head cocked to the side.

 

“You have never shaved before?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I have never shaved before. Nymphs do not grow facial hair. Actually,” Kyuhyun gestures to the closed razor that Donghae is twirling with his fingers, “that thing is a rare find in my village.”

 

“Interesting,” Donghae exhales, utterly fascinated with this piece of information. So Kyuhyun will never have to go through the woes of accidentally hacking at his own skin. What a life. He wonders what other neat things Kyuhyun's race has hidden. But there is plenty of time for all to be revealed, even though he wants to know everything which there is to know, Donghae is practised in patience. Somewhat. And thinking of this brings Donghae back to the fact that Kyuhyun has yet to tell him of a particular verdict.

 

“So what's the answer? Can I stay?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, a tiny smile on his face that is threatening to break out into something bigger, but he holds back. “Yes, I'm bringing you home.”

 

Donghae's smile is radiant, a giddy feeling sloshing around inside him, and apparently his smile is infectious because Kyuhyun's lips are now revealing pearly teeth and his eyes are bright and cheeks so pinch-able. Donghae fights off the urge to do so and instead asks how much longer they will be staying here. He nods at Kyuhyun's answer.

 

“Should I bathe right now? In the river?” Donghae is feeling rather perkish with the promise of finely, finely getting a proper cleansing and kissing the icky greasiness of his hair goodbye.

 

“It is sort of cold though,” Kyuhyun states, an imperceptible shiver coming over him at the remembrance of his little 'swim' yesterday thanks to a certain brat.

 

Bri lifts her head up and whines at Kyuhyun again.

 

“Yes you're annoying,” Kyuhyun berates then sticks his tongue out at her and Bri chuffs before lying her head back down. Donghae watches the exchange in a cloud of confusion and when it's over, he asks another question.

 

“So, than where do I wash myself?”

 

Kyuhyun taps his fingers on the floor while he thinks. “There is a hot spring about fifteen minutes north. That will be better suited for bathing in."

 

Donghae pails. “In the forest?”

 

“There's no bears that way,” Kyuhyun assures, knowing exactly the reason for Donghae's worry. It is sort of obvious after all.

 

The fear creeping up Donghae's spine quickly retreats and he hums his approval. “That sounds perfect, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Great, we can go right after breakfast.”

 

Kyuhyun begins stuffing everything back inside the sac, faltering for a moment at the hands that reach out to help him.

 

“Are these for me too?” Donghae asks, indicating toward the pair of soft leather boots wrapped together with the laces.

 

“Yes. They are mine from last year but no longer fit me. Mama said you should fit them because my current ones are a little big for you.” Kyuhyun explains as he fastens the buttons of the sac. After pushing the sac aside, he picks up the old boots and unwraps the laces then scoots over to Donghae's feet.

 

Donghae is completely capable of putting on his own boots, normally, he would object to anyone trying to do such a thing for him. Though, he muses that since those boots are in fact Kyuhyun's own and...and it is possibly a custom for Kyuhyun's people to perform such acts. But then he remembers that Kyuhyun had not done such a thing with the other pair of boots, so Donghae ends up a little confused as Kyuhyun lifts his left foot to rest on his lap.

 

At the smooth glide of leather on his foot and up his shin, the fingers that brush lightly on his skin for fractions of a second, Donghae holds his breath. He simply stares as Kyuhyun ties the lace with nimble fingers, lost in another world.

 

“How does this feel?” Kyuhyun's voice brings Donghae back down from the clouds. The northerner is prodding the area around Donghae's toes.

 

Donghae wiggles his toes. The fit is perfect. “Brilliant.”

 

Kyuhyun nods to himself, happy that his mama was right. Though she usually is. It is when Kyuhyun is beginning to slide Donghae's right foot into the other boot that the man asks him why he is dressing him and Kyuhyun looks up, at the curious face that is anticipating his answer.

 

“I am giving these boots to you for keeps. This is what a nymph does when gifting something to another. If the gift is clothing, we put it on their body.”

 

“It's the polite thing to do,” Donghae states after carefully listening to Kyuhyun's words.

 

“It is the polite thing to do,” Kyuhyun confirms and flashes a little smile. His heartbeat is faster by the time he ties a final bow and lets Donghae's foot fall to the floor with a hardly audible thud.

 

“Are the clothes for me to keep too?”

 

“Huh? No...they will most likely be a little tight on you- wait are you-”

 

Donghae grins slyly and Kyuhyun knows that, yes, Donghae is hinting at Kyuhyun dressing him. Kyuhyun smirks from the whine Donghae exhales when he slaps Donghae's knee.

 

“Oh my gosh, I am stuck with a lost man who has a debauched mind,” Kyuhyun fervently babbles. Seriously, what sins has he committed to land himself with such a fate?

 

“Says the person who admitted to having _thoughts_ about _my body_ ,” comes Donghae's fine retort. That shuts Kyuhyun up and sends him into a stammering mess for which Donghae merely throws back his head and roars with laughter. The noise startles Bri, causing her to emit a low growl that promptly shuts Donghae up.

 

Kyuhyun has his turn of crumpling to the floor in fit of giggles and gasps for breath because Donghae's face had been absolutely priceless.

 

Groaning, Donghae prods Kyuhyun with the toe of boot, indulging in the way the younger male is writhing around on the floor like a wriggly worm. Only, Kyuhyun is much more divine compared to a soil covered, bland, not pretty at all, creature. It is all fun until Donghae's foot bumps the side of Kyuhyun's head and the northerner cries out in pain.

 

Donghae jerks his foot back, hearing his own blood throbbing in his ears at the possibility that he has just harmed Kyuhyun. He abruptly launches forward to tally the damage, brushing chestnut hair from Kyuhyun's face and his stomach sinks at seeing unshed tears welling in the coal eyes.

 

He cannot have kicked Kyuhyun _that_ hard. He was being gentle.

 

“Sorry. I'm sorry. Oh my god, I swear that I didn't mean to. Tell me where it hurts so I can make it better.” Though, Donghae, for the live of him, does not know how he can possibly take somebody's pain away, but he wants to.

 

“Not your fault,” Kyuhyun wheezes, staring up at Donghae.

 

“Then what happened? What's wrong?” Donghae runs his hands over the expanse of Kyuhyun's head, checking to see if there is some sort of hidden wound that is causing the other male to bite his tongue and grit his teeth in pain.

 

“S-stop!” Kyuhyun pleads, Donghae's fingers on his super sensitive ears. He sighs in relief when the southerner retracts his hands that are itching to help, but there is nothing that Donghae can do to make it any better. “My ears. They are changing.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Pointy,” Kyuhyun exhales. “My ears are changing so that they will have pointed tips. It is all part of the metamorphosis of nymphs.”

 

“Oh,” Donghae relaxes a good deal, though there is still a sense of worry within him. “That must hurt.”

 

“Excruciating,” Kyuhyun corrects. His ears feel like they are being burned while also throbbing from the slow process of reshaping. People truly were not exaggerating when they told him that the ears were the worst part.

 

Donghae hovers by Kyuhyun's side like a waiting bee. He imagines what the male will look like with a set of pointy ears peeking out from the wavy brown hair. Really bloody adorable, probably. Not able to shake the image that his mind has conjured up of Kyuhyun pouting at him with pointed ears and sparkling eyes, Donghae asks, “How long will it take until they are done reshaping?”

 

“A couple days. Four or five at most.”

 

“And there isn't anything that will ease your pain?”

 

“You not touching my head will do wonders,” Kyuhyun replies and Donghae pinches his arm for the cheeky attitude. He sniggers at Kyuhyun's undignified yelp

 

“Now, help me up!” Kyuhyun squawks.

 

Granting Kyuhyun's demand, Donghae grasps two soft hands in his own and tugs Kyuhyun up so that he is back to sitting. It is at that moment, looking over Kyuhyun's shoulder, that Donghae remembers the carving he had made. He scampers over to the table and closes his around the wooden cat, hyper aware of Kyuhyun following him with his eyes.

 

Taking one of Kyuhyun's hand, Donghae gently places the figure on Kyuhyun's palm and closes the long fingers around it. Silently, Kyuhyun looks between his hand and Donghae quizzically.

 

“How does a nymph give someone a gift that isn't clothing?” Donghae asks, melting Kyuhyun into a puddle of goopyness for the touching aspect of his words.

 

“For a gift like this a nymph would kiss both of that person's cheeks after handing the gift over to them.”

 

Kyuhyun's insides seem to slosh around as Donghae drops a kiss on one cheek and then the other. And a disbelieving giggle bubbles up out of him at Donghae's next words.

 

“And if the nymph has irresistible lips that the other can not ignore, would a kiss on those lips be allowed as well?”

 

“If the gift giver were to kindly ask for permission, then the kiss is most certain to proceed.”

 

Donghae swallows, eyes on aforementioned irresistible lips. “May I kiss you, Kyuhyun?”

 

“As long as you do not get anywhere near my ears.”

 

A clipped chuckle and wetting his lips, Donghae leans in to kiss Kyuhyun sweetly and slowly, something that has both of their knees going weak, but thankfully they are already sitting. When Donghae pulls away and watches Kyuhyun's eyelids flutter open, he is totally in love with the shade of blue and wishes to see it more often.

 

“I want you to call me hyung,” Donghae announces in the spur of the moment, surprising both Kyuhyun and himself. Yet it feels right.

 

“But I-we-”

“I mean it,” Donghae says with a warm smile, a stupid puppy-ish one. “Call me hyung.”

 

“Donghae are-”

 

“Hyung. Donghae-hyung,” the Southerner insists.

 

Kyuhyun huffs, frustrated that Donghae keeps cutting him off. But if this is what the male, Kyuhyun's soulmate, wants- then so be it. “Okay...hyung.”

 

Baffled by Donghae poking his nose then jumping up to his feet, Kyuhyun accepts the hand that is offered to help him up.

 

He's quite positive that Donghae is now wooing him. He looks down at the figurine in his hand, then to Bri stretched out on the bed before looking back at Donghae.

 

“So what's on the menu today, Kyuhyunnie?”

 

“What?” Kyuhyun blinks.

 

“I think it's a cute name. A cute name to go with your cute face,” Donghae reveals, a chirpiness in the way he speaks.

 

“Errm...sure Donghae-hyung,” Kyuhyun fidgets with his tunic and mumbles, “You are cute too. You and your dumb, cute face.”

 

Donghae sheepishly rubs the back off his neck, letting the fact that Kyuhyun called him dumb slide, because he also openly called Donghae cute and that in itself is cute. Everything is cute. Donghae feels like he's walking in clouds and it probably is dumb, yet he does not care. Because everything is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is long past due. Oops. I sincerely thank Sammy for being so awesome and encouraging me because this chapter was a pain in the butt for some reason and I hope it's not complete crap.


	10. Chapter 10

As fast as moods can rise to a gleeful state, they can plummet down into darkness, leaving one to feel lost and insignificant. All it takes is something little, a memory, an image, sound, scent- to knock someone down and make them feel like the tiniest spec of dust in the universe. And so is this case with Donghae.

 

It happens when he rubs a lather across his face and neck and shows Kyuhyun the proper motions to make with the razor. Kyuhyun accepts the razor with a shaking hand as he looks into Donghae's eyes.

 

“I trust you,” Donghae says and his voice is strained due to the current situation. It hits him hard that the last person to have helped him shave had been his father. His chest tightens, a lump rises in his throat and Donghae squeezes his eyes shut as the cool, sleek blade is delicately pressed under his chin.

 

Kyuhyun is a scrambled mess inside, praying for his hand to not slip and slice Donghae open with the razor, crimson flowing everywhere and staining his hands. He locks the gruesome thought from his mind, reminding and calming himself with the knowledge that he can just heal Donghae if such a thing were to happen. But still, it will be terrifying if it does.

 

At a thirty degree angle, Kyuhyun carefully, slowly, drags the razor upwards. He marvels at the slight tug as Donghae's stubble is scraped cleanly off. Looking back into Donghae's eyes, Kyuhyun's smile for his little success drops at seeing the shrouded pain.

 

“Am I pushing to hard?”

 

“No,” Donghae's lips twitch upwards. “You're doing brilliant, Kyuhyun. Now all you do is rinse the razor and continue doing the same thing.”

 

Kyuhyun studies Donghae for a moment, sensing that something is causing his soulmate to be upset. He can feel it, like a quiet whisper inside of him. Kyuhyun doesn't want to force Donghae to open up though, so he lets it slide for now. Donghae will have to do that on his own.

 

So Kyuhyun swirls the blade of the razor in the hot spring and brings it back underneath Donghae's chin to continue making Donghae's skin as smooth as can be. And due to the awkward angle that both of them are sitting, Kyuhyun nicks Donghae's flesh.

 

Donghae winces.

 

Kyuhyun squeaks and drains of colour upon seeing the blood trickle out of the tiny wound and he quickly tosses the razor to the side with a clank as it hits the surface of rocks.

 

“Oh my- no, no, no! I cannot do this,” Kyuhyun rapidly shakes his head and starts backing away. Though upon remembering that he can heal Donghae, he scoots closer again. “Wait! Wait. I can heal it. Oh my gosh. Donghae, you are an idiot for making me do this. A down right bloody fool. Literally!”

 

Donghae breathlessly chuckles at Kyuhyun's panic over such a minuscule mishap. A tremor passes through his body when a warm hand gently touches his neck, heating his skin in a pleasant manner until there isn't an iota of pain left behind, no matter how small the pain had been to begin with. (It hardly hurt. Seriously, only a nick.)

 

Kyuhyun sighs in relief, about to back away again and refuse to continue on, but his wrists are captured and held to tightly.

 

“Kyuhyunnie, it's fine. Don't worry about. Look, we'll arrange ourselves so that it will be less likely for my head to move and cause you're hand to slip.”

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun nods, giving into the older male. His arms are released and he watches, confused as Donghae scoots back and lays down.

 

“Sit behind me and so that I can lie my head in your lap.”

 

Kyuhyun timidly retrieves the discarded razor and does as Donghae says. And it is much easier this way, better support for Donghae's head, less shaking due to having Kyuhyun's hands being lower, a better angle for both of them. However, it is distracting, watching as Donghae's chest rises and falls with each breath, bare due to having bathed minutes ago and is now wearing nothing but Kyuhyun's lace up breeches.

 

He ends up nicking Donghae a couple more times, but instead of freaking out, Kyuhyun quickly heals him and continues with the task.

 

Donghae grows more and more relaxed as Kyuhyun touches him, his eyes closing and the miserable storm calming to a gentle rain inside. He wonders, not for the first time, why the nymph has this kind of effect on him.

 

“Finished,” Kyuhyun announces while wiping Donghae's face with a cloth and marvelling at how much better the southerner looks now with the absence of scraggly facial hair. He releases the cloth to fall to the ground in favour of brushing two fingers along Donghae's jaw, fingertips memorizing the shape of bone and the softness of skin.

 

Donghae falls into a trance-like state at the lightest of touches on his lips, tingles heating him up. It's almost surreal that Kyuhyun bends to kiss him upside down; nose touching his chin. In fact, the kiss takes Donghae completely off guard, unsuspecting and too late to make anything more become of it than just a simple press of lips.

 

He silently stares at Kyuhyun who is looming above him, a hand playing with the damp locks near Donghae's ear. It is a moment that passes, a little connection at the upwards turn of a mouth, and then- it breaks. The closed razor is set in Donghae's palm and he curls his fingers around it while sitting up and mumbles his thanks before shoving the razor into Kyuhyun's bag.

 

Turning back around, Donghae sees that Kyuhyun had shifted and is now holding a shirt out to him; cream coloured and thick. It is only then that Donghae realizes the extent of how cool the air is, and as if cementing the thought, a shiver racks through his body. Kyuhyun was right, the clothing is a little bit tight for him, taut across his broad shoulders and arms, but at least he can still move comfortably enough and, more importantly, the clothes keep him warm.

 

A satisfied sigh comes comes from Kyuhyun sliding his feet into the warm water, the rest of his body laying back. Donghae joins him at his side and they both lie, looking up at the sky and watching as the clouds pass by.

 

They listen to Bri puttering around with the rocks opposite to them for a long while before either of them speak. It's a peace, like time has stopped just for them, and neither Donghae nor Kyuhyun dares to interrupt the peace. Almost sacred.

 

After a long moment Donghae's hand twitches with a need to have physical contact with the nymph. Looking over, Donghae finds that Kyuhyun's eyes are closed, his breathing steady. He observes silently, committing the way the brown curls fall in Kyuhyun's face to memory. Then Donghae slides his hand over to blindly tangle their fingers together.

 

“Donghae?”

 

“Hyung.”

 

Kyuhyun opens his eyes and turns his head in Donghae's direction. “Donghae-hyung,” he corrects airily. “Have you not once wondered why we are able to understand each other despite coming from two different places?”

 

“The thought has crossed my mind.” Donghae replies, giving a small shrug. “But I didn't dwell on it. Why?”

 

Kyuhyun looks back up at the clouds before answering. “I can actually speak every language. At once. Right now.”

 

“Sorry....come again?”

 

Kyuhyun turns his head again to peek at Donghae's reaction, finding wide eyes, raised eyebrows and an impressed smile, tinged with disbelief.

 

“When we speak, all listeners will hear that we are using their own language.”

 

“So if there were another person with us who couldn't understand me, they could understand you?”

 

Kyuhyun hums. “And to both of you it would sound like I’m speaking in your own tongue.”

 

“Neat.” A wide grin over takes Donghae's lips and he squeezes Kyuhyun's hand as he turns his head again, up at the sky. “So what's it like- your home, family?”

 

“Well as you know, my village is in the forest and my people live up in the trees,” Kyuhyun pauses to snicker as Donghae looks pointedly at the trees towering above them and then back to Kyuhyun with surprise. “There's winding stares that lead upwards to the homes built on platforms around the trunks and there is even bridges that connect some of the homes. Still sure you want to come back with me?”

 

If Donghae's eyes get any bigger, they'll probably bulge right out of the annoyingly attractive face. Kyuhyun cannot keep himself from squirming as he is overtaken by a swift lick of heat and he lets go of Donghae's hand.

 

Not bothering to comment on the sudden draw back, Donghae answers Kyuhyun's question. “Yes, I do. It's just...the trees here are so tall.” He smiles to himself at hearing a low chuckle.

 

“I'm not particularly keen on the heights myself, so I spend most of my time close to the ground. Much to everyone's confusion.” Kyuhyun says.

 

“Besides that, what else is it like?”

 

“Hmm. Everyone who has come of age walks around with scanty pieces of cloth and jewellery.”

 

“I think that will take some getting used to.” Donghae says after making a popping sound. “What about your family? Do you have any siblings?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “It's just me and my mums.”

 

“Plural?”

 

“Yes, I have two. Mum and mama, respectively.”

 

“Oh,” Donghae mutters, turning his head to look away from the younger male. “Lucky.” Because Donghae doesn't even have the fortune to be graced with one mother. It had been years, more than a decade, since he had a mother.

 

And just like before, Donghae's mood takes a plunge. Kyuhyun senses the change of air again and rolls over onto his side to the southerner. He simply watches the male for a whole minute before making a sound.

 

“Donghae?”

 

“Hyung,” Donghae adds, not turning to look at Kyuhyun. “What is it?”

 

Biting his lip, Kyuhyun decides to back out of the question he was about to ask, deciding that he wants to give Donghae a chance to open up to him on his own instead of prying him. Instead Kyuhyun asks another question.

 

“You are really serious about staying here, aren't you?”

 

Donghae sighs, something deep that has a bone cracking in his back and that tiny adjustment feels quite satisfying. He does not turn to look at Kyuhyun though, keeping his eyes on the snow leopard that is getting ready to pounce on some sort of insect. Her body is drawn back, muscles twitching as she calculates the aim and perfect timing.

 

“Donghae-hyung?” Kyuhyun calls his name softly again, touching Donghae's shoulder in order to grab his attention.

 

Bri pounces, successfully reaching her target with unmatched grace. Donghae blinks slowly while turning his attention back to the northerner.

 

“There isn't much for me to go back home to in Nayra, Kyuhyun.” He announces solemnly.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun asks, hoping for some sort of insight as to who Donghae is, or was before entering the northern realm.

 

“My home is gone and I do not wish to speak about it yet.”

 

“But you promise to tell me soon? I have been opening up to you.”

 

Donghae shifts, eyes glancing into Kyuhyun's who seems to be waiting on edge for the assurance that Donghae will give him what he is asking. Not wanting to disappoint, Donghae answers with a forced smile. “Of course, Kyuhyunnie. I will tell you more when I feel ready.”

 

Satisfied that that is the best answer he will be getting anytime soon, Kyuhyun nods his head and sits up.

 

“I will not pressure you into telling me if it makes you uncomfortable. Now, let us get moving back to the hut.”

 

 

It is later in the night that something happens to shake Donghae up. One moment he is leaning against the canoe and watching the sunset while Kyuhyun is tossing rocks into the river, then the next Kyuhyun is tripping his way over to him.

 

Donghae catches the male (before he falls all the way to ground) around the waist and awkwardly pulls him down into his lap. Kyuhyun's hands are shaking and his shirt is damp with something. Sweat- Donghae discovers as he spots the drops running down the side of Kyuhyun's face and neck.

 

Donghae gulps. “K-Kyuhyun?”

 

“Hot...so hot,” Kyuhyun pants, his breathing fast and shallow like he had just finished with a vigorous workout. He tries to scramble out of Donghae's lap but his movements are lethargic and Donghae is keeping a strong hold on him anyway. Whimpering, Kyuhyun sags in defeat.

 

“What's wrong?” Donghae asks, trying to minimize the panic which is threatening to overcome him.

 

“It hurts- my body- too hot.”

 

Donghae's panic tips over the edge, however, with Kyuhyun's words and a hiss that starts out low and guttural from Bri who is suddenly in front of them, taking up a protective stance. The beast looks Donghae straight in the eye and he knows that there is no fooling with this creature. Donghae lowers his gaze and pulls his hands away from Kyuhyun, down to the sand on either side of him.

 

“Look, I'm just trying to help him,” Donghae states gently, steadily, hoping to keep Bri from having at him. That would be a terrible way to go.

 

A groan comes from Kyuhyun, a quiet “stop it” that signals the end to Bri's warning, and she comes closer. She sniffs at Kyuhyun and nudges his arm while emitting an abrupt whine. Discovering that this isn't anything she could fix by being in physical contact with her nymph, Bri backs up a little ways and watches Donghae expectantly.

 

Kyuhyun's skin is hot to touch, clammy with sweat and shaking with convulsions.

 

“Kyuhyunnie,” Donghae calls his name as he shakes him slightly, hoping to rouse Kyuhyun out of whatever has befallen him. All the action gets him is miserable whimpers. Donghae runs a hand through his own hair, brainstorming about what he should do in such a situation. The problem is, is that he never has been in anything of the like.

 

He takes a deep breath to reign in his panic, glancing at Bri, the river, then back to Bri.

 

“Okay...okay. I will take Kyuhyun into the river,” he tells the feline, not quite sure why he's explaining his intentions to it. “That is bound to cool him down.” _Right?_

 

It doesn't help in the slightest. As soon as Kyuhyun's feet enter the cold water he faints in Donghae's arms and Donghae scoops him up to carry into the hut. He lays Kyuhyun on the bed then rids the male of the sweat drenched shirt. Donghae locates a bucket and runs back to the river to fill it before bringing it back to soak a cloth.

 

Bri watches from Donghae's side as the man presses the damp cloth to places on Kyuhyun's abdomen in an attempt to decrease his body temperature. It is all in vain, making no difference at all. Smoothing back soft brown hair, Donghae feels tears of desperation and helplessness prickle his eyes upon seeing the angry red of Kyuhyun's ears.

 

The nymph had said that his morph would be uncomfortable, a little painful, but he failed to say that it would be so bad as to knock him unconscious. Donghae cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong, and judging by the way Bri hops up to lie in what little space is left on the bed at Kyuhyun's side, Donghae's gut is right.

 

The night stretches out slowly with Donghae worrying over Kyuhyun and the snow leopard warning him off with hisses every once in a while. It startles Donghae the first half dozen times before he grows used to it and doesn't falter in extending his hand the rest of the way to grab a hold of Kyuhyun's. The feline is only acting like how other beasts would act to protect their offspring.

 

Donghae does not bother lighting a fire -even though he has goosebumps- in fear that it would just make Kyuhyun even hotter. But that's okay since Donghae doesn't get much sleep anyway, so he is not bothered that it is cold.

 

At dawn a loud gasp startles Donghae from his half asleep state with his head propped on the side of the bed. He blinks dazedly up at a tall, leggy, and pretty male with not enough clothes to be of any real protection against the elements. And then he notices the pointy ears and little fox being held with one arm.

 

Before Donghae can even make sense of anything or ask for the guys name, the male is swooping down beside him and shooing away Bri, along with the fox, so that he can get a proper look at Kyuhyun.

 

“I had a feeling that something was wrong,” the male's voice wavers as he feels the clammy heat of Kyuhyun's chest. “I came as fast as I could.” Donghae isn't sure whether the male is talking to him or the unconscious body in front of them. He supposes that it doesn't really matter though as long as this guy can offer any sort of help. Donghae would be eternally grateful for it.

 

“What are you are doing?” Donghae asks when the guy snakes both of his arms under Kyuhyun's knees and back to get a good grip in order to lift him.

 

“Bringing him home. Kyu needs help.” The male grunts as he stands with Kyuhyun held securely in his arms and then looks down at Donghae who has his eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted in a frown. “Well hurry up. Gather everything in the pack, put on that cloak and lets go.”

 

Frown slipping from his face, Donghae hastily nods and scrambles to do as ordered, stuffing Kyuhyun's belongings into the pack, fastening the cloak around his neck, and slipping his arms through the shoulder straps of the pack.

 

Donghae nods to the male that he's ready. “Who are you anyway?”

 

“My name is Zhou Mi. I'm Kyuhyun's friend.” the man- the first mature nymph that Donghae has seen- replies.

 

“I'm Donghae.”

 

Zhou Mi smiles warmly, sincerely at him. “I know. He has already told me about you.”

 

It takes a moment before Donghae realizes that this must be the same friend that came the other day which Kyuhyun had not let him meet. Silly boy. Donghae isn't at all shocked by Zhou Mi's appearance. If anything, Donghae is in awe. And now he has a better image in his mind of what Kyuhyun will soon look like too.

 

“Mimi?”

 

Both of the men jump at the wispy groan coming from Kyuhyun, who's head is resting on Zhou Mi's shoulder.

 

“The one and only,” Zhou Mi coos. “We're going back to the village now to get you some help, Kyukyu.”

 

Kyuhyun nods his head imperceptibly, eyes squeezed tight as he wheezes. “D-Dong-”

 

“Right here, Kyuhyunnie. I'm coming too.” Donghae lifts Kyuhyun's hand to drop a kiss on his knuckles, face reddening because he can feel Zhou Mi's stare. However, the tall nymph only smiles when Donghae lowers Kyuhyun's hand.

 

Raising his own hand to touch his now tingling lips, Donghae exits the hut to find the spirit animals waiting impatiently. With Zhou Mi leading the way, Donghae's nerves are on edge as each step takes him closer to his new home. He isn't ready at all, but don't all adventures work like that? They are all about throwing yourself into something new, even though you are not quite sure of what the outcome will be.

 

_Just think of this as a new adventure. One in which there is also Kyuhyun with me in the end._

 


	11. Chapter 11

The hike to the village is a tedious one in which Kyuhyun does not make any sort of improvement. Save for the ceasing of pained moans and whimpers when Zhou Mi starts singing lowly. The voice, Donghae observes, is rich and colourful, something that easily sends him under an enchantment. Which is maybe a good thing because it lessens the worry and anxiety that has built up inside of the southerner.

 

The conversation that he had with Kyuhyun suddenly bubbles up in his memory and Donghae wonders if Kyuhyun had meant that he won't be able to sing until after he has reached full maturity. That “not yet” suddenly makes so much sense. When Donghae confirms his thoughts with Zhou Mi, the nymph tells him that Donghae will like Kyuhyun's voice even more.

 

Donghae tilts his head towards confusion.“Why do you say that?”

 

“Well you fancy Kyu, do you not?” Zhou Mi asks, shifting Kyuhyun's weight in his arms as he steps over a large branch that has fallen in the way of the path.

 

Donghae only gives a slight nod of his head for an answer. Yes, an especially startling amount- are the words he doesn't say.

 

“Then you will be the most awed by his voice,” Zhou Mi answers with a coy smile and does not answer any further questions from Donghae's lips. Much to the southerner's chagrin.

 

With only a couple short rests along the way, the little group eventually arrives in the village of the nymphs. As far as Donghae can tell, the village is beautiful and enchanting, certainly something worth a thousand songs (and then some) written about it's fairness. But Donghae's attention is much too focused on Kyuhyun to ponder the finer details of beauty. Or the larger ones for that matter.

 

Zhou Mi leads him straight to a marble arch decorated with an intricate design at the base of a tree. The arch opens up into a circular area enclosed by roots and the open trunk of a tree. In the middle of the ring is a bed with white sheets that look exceptionally soft. To hold in one's hand would surely be a fine delicacy. Beside the bed is a narrow table, and closer to the barrier formed by the tree roots stands a marble basin which Donghae suspects to be housing water.

 

Zhou Mi gently lies Kyuhyun down on the large bed (Bri sticking close by) the same time that an approachable looking male exits the trunk of the tree. Gentle is written all over the male's lavender robe, short blonde hair, and pointy ears. And he proves to be soft spoken when he greets Zhou Mi, Donghae, even Bri, the fox, and an unconscious Kyuhyun with nothing but warmth.

 

He is unfazed by their sudden appearance, almost like he had been expecting their arrival, Donghae muses. The male doesn't introduce himself, favouring to get right to work with checking over Kyuhyun's body and ridding the young nymph of his remaining clothes.

 

“This is Han Geng,” Zhou Mi says, catching the centre of Donghae's examination, and Donghae nods while not removing his eyes from the bed. “He is a healer and this is the House Of Healing, although some call it the Tree Of Healing. Either one is correct.”

 

Donghae takes a liking to 'Tree Of Heeling'. This is, after all, a tree. Shuffling his feet closer to the bed, Donghae catches the first glimpse of Kyuhyun's fully exposed body for the first time. It truly is lovely, yet highly unfortunate that it's being revealed to him under such circumstance.

 

“He collapsed yesterday evening?” Han Geng's gently spoken words search for clarity.

 

“Yes,” Donghae replies. He waits, heart thumping steadily, for Han Geng to come up with more questions, or perhaps a diagnosis, but none come.

 

Han Geng merely disappears back into the trunk of the tree and returns with a cloth and jar filled with cream. The cloth gets handed over to Zhou Mi who, without any instructions, starts dabbing the sweat from Kyuhyun while Han Geng turns to the table and opens the jar, setting the lid down before stirring the contents with two fingers.

 

Then Zhou Mi steps back as Han Geng scoops out some of the cream and methodically spreads it over Kyuhyun's chest.

 

Donghae rocks back and forth on his heels, clenching and unclenching his hands. “What are you doing?”

 

“This will help control the lad's body temperature as well as prevent him from sweating so profusely.” Han Geng answers and Donghae nods to himself.

 

It is when Han Geng returns to inside the tree, that additional bodies show up in the form of two females. Zhou Mi rushes over to their sides and hugs them both, holding them back from the occupant of the white bed for the time being.

 

Donghae takes in their aesthetic, finding both of them to oddly share characteristics with Kyuhyun. They are both roughly Donghae's height, one a little taller than the other.

 

The shorter female has pastel pink hair that cascades down past her shoulders, falling shortly below her breasts, and is woven with flower petals; a brown loin and breast-cloth that reveal a milky and slightly plump belly; pretty, smokey eyes just like Kyuhyun's; and a sleek black cat held in her arms- which is no doubt her spirit animal.

 

The taller female has straight, shiny, chin-length chocolate hair tucked behind pointed ears; a short green dress waist-ed with braided vines; rosy lips that are shaped an awful lot like Kyuhyun's; brown eyes; leather bracelets on both wrists; and a white wolf sitting behind her for a spirit animal.

 

Donghae frowns in thought, finding them both too youthful looking to have a twenty year old son. Maybe he has mistaken their identity as Kyuhyun's parents. Perhaps it is just coincidence that they share a resemblance with the male and are simply his friends, or perhaps cousins...or something along those lines.

 

However, Donghae learns otherwise when Zhou Mi introduces him. “This is Donghae,” the bubbly nymph says.

 

“My name is Mihyun,” the brunette female smiles warmly, reaching out a hand to grasp Donghae's in a friendly manner.

 

The other female repeats the action with him. “And I am Anya. We're Kyuhyun's parents.”

 

Donghae bows politely, a little confused, but decides to just go along with it, hoping for things to be explained later, when his mind isn't so occupied with worries of Kyuhyun.

 

“Geng,” Mihyun calls, striding closer to the male as he pulls a white sheet up to Kyuhyun's navel and tucks him in. “Is it alright to touch him now?”

 

“For a moment, yes.” Han Geng gives his assent and the mothers hurry over to stroke Kyuhyun's hair and hold onto one of his limp hands.

 

Donghae wants to go stroke the younger's soft skin as well, but holds himself back, deciding that this is a moment for Kyuhyun's parents to share.

 

“I-is Kyuhyun going to be alright?” he hesitantly asks in an attempt to ignore the urge and quench his forlorn concern. Donghae swallows when everyone turns their gaze on him. Including all the spirit animals. Which is at that point that he realizes he does not spy an animal belonging to the healer, but he is not allowed to dwell on that as his question receives an answer.

 

Han Geng smiles reassuringly. “He's just been shocked into a rapid metamorphosis because of it being past-due and coming in contact with his destined one. The change is usually something that happens over the span of a month. For Kyuhyun it is happening much faster and the intensity is simply too much to handle while awake so his body has entered a comatose state until completion.”

 

Something about the healer's words tickles Donghae's skin, but he can't quite wrap his finger around it thanks to how muddled his brain is feeling- the lack of sleep and strenuous hike catching up to him.

 

“So Kyu will be fully mature soon?” Zhou Mi asks.

 

“Yes, he should be complete and fully awake in a few days, five at most.”

 

Donghae, and all the other people in the Tree Of Healing sigh in relief, Mihyun and Anya stepping away from their son to give him some room at Han Geng's insistence.

 

“Will he be kept here the whole time?” Donghae questions. He doesn't really want to be left alone with nymphs which he isn't familiar with.

 

“I will need to keep your destined one here for the duration of his sleep so that I may attend to any complications, should they arise,” Han Geng replies.

 

And there it is again, the tickle at the back of his head from the healers words. This time Donghae is able to place it.

 

“My what?”

 

Han Geng's eyes widen at the realization of his slip up, he had thought- but then again, he has yet to peek inside the human's mind. From the moment the lads had walked into his sanctuary, Han Geng had been in healer mode. Kyuhyun must not have had the chance to tell the southerner yet.

 

Now, hyper aware of all the eyes on him, each for a different reason, Han Geng rolls his shoulders. But the only gaze that really matters to him, is the human's. Lee Donghae.

 

“Your soulmate,” Han Geng carefully enunciates, sensing the confusion that is wrapping around the lad's mind and soul.

 

Donghae stares stunned. Soulmates...those are just the products of fairytales told to young children to help them learn that they are never alone, that someone will always be there. They don't actually exist. It isn't true.

 

_Do not doubt fate, Lee Donghae._

 

At the feeling of a foreign presence in his mind, like something hidden in a fog, Donghae freaks out. He takes a step backwards and trips over a root, falling hard on his bottom. Seriously, what the heck is going on here? That was undeniably Han Geng's voice, even though not a word had passed from the healer's lips. It came from _inside_ Donghae's head. Donghae chokes on his breath, feeling his chest tighten and the creeping presence of a panic attack bubble up from inside.

 

 _Calm now,_ the gentle voice soothes him, _you are safe here. No harm will come to you._

 

Donghae blinks with heavy eyelids up at the healer as the panic recedes, and finds a comforting smile on his face. He tries to voice a question, too many running through his mind to be able to pick just one, and he's so tired. So, so, tired. A warm bed would be nice. Fantastic, to rest his head on a soft pillow, a soft mattress moulding to his body. It sounds the most appealing.

 

_Sleep, Donghae._

 

Donghae closes his eyes, the presence of someone crouching down beside him, the presence in his mind being one of light and comfort that lulls him to sleep.

 

_You are in good hands._

 

Donghae slips into an inviting darkness, strong arms braced to catch him as he slumps back.

 

“You put him to sleep,” Anya whispers. “Why?”

 

“The lad had a long night and panic would have consumed him if I had not stepped in,” Han Geng explains.

 

“Were you able to read him?” Mihyun asks.

 

“No, his mind was greatly confused. Though I was able to see pain that he has tried his hardest to bury deep inside his heart,” Han Geng hums before turning his attention back to Kyuhyun. He is best to get a better look inside of the southerner later, when the other's mind is capable of assessing his surroundings better and dealing with another presence poking around in his mind.

 

Zhou Mi stands up with a slumbering Donghae in his arms, mentally cooing at how cute his best friend's soulmate is. “Shall I take him to yours?” he inquires of the two women.

 

They both nod and tell him to place Donghae in Kyuhyun's room, to feed him when he awakes, show him around the village, and to bring him back to Kyuhyun after being properly informed about their connection.

 

With his duties noted, Zhou Mi carries Donghae away to Kyuhyun's home, the fox chasing after him. He smiles at the familiar voice that pops into his head.

 

_Thank you, Zhou Mi._

 

 _No, I should be thanking you, Geng,_ Zhou Mi replies. _All of us should be._

 

Han Geng's laugh chimes in his head before the other male draws back, leaving Zhou Mi to his own thoughts and the strange human in his arms.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, oh my god. I never intended on over a month passing before updating. Please feel free to throw stuff at me for keeping all of you waiting. Though, I kindly ask that it not be bricks or knives or anything else that can be potentially detrimental to my well being (or more like lack of well being). Food is good. Throw all the food at me that you please! Anyway, I'm very scattered-brained as of late so excuse how much it shows through with this chapter. I admit it isn't much, but it's something at least? Ahh anyway I will shut up and try to keep my self on top of this now.....

Many hours later Donghae rouses from a deep sleep, noticing the warmth and comfort that his body is cocooned in before he even opens his eyes. His nose can pick up a trace of floral and vanilla, which is strange because the hut doesn't smell like that. Maybe Kyuhyun had picked some flowers and is burning a candle. A giddy feeling plants itself in Donghae's stomach at that particular notion.

 

Opening his eyes, Donghae finds himself in a room different to any he has ever been in before. The walls are all made of wood, one looking an awful lot like the bark of a tree, a gradual convex curve; the ceiling is low, yet not enough that someone would whack their noggin; a collection of orbs hover above which emanate a soft, ethereal, light similar to that of the moon; and the scents that he is smelling seems to be occurring naturally in the air.

 

The bed he is in is plush with just enough room for another body and is lying on the floor. There is a chest of drawers at the foot of the bed that is littered with different items, and a window above. Apart from the bed and drawers, the only other furnishing in the bedroom is a round cushion in the corner that looks to be for a dog.

 

He sits up, wandering where he is and where on earth Kyuhyun has disappeared to along with that pesky snow leopard of his. It takes a few moments; until he is fully awake, to remember the events that had occurred before he had been put to sleep.

 

“Soulmates,” Donghae exhales, the word tasting almost foreign as his tongue flicks the back of his teeth and all the information comes flooding back to him. He ruffles his hair with both hands, grunting in distaste at being taken away from Kyuhyun to a place he knows not. Donghae shoves the blanket off of him and rises on two wobbly feet.

 

_What exactly is a soulmate anyway?_ It can't be what he knows from stories....And where the heck is he?

 

He pushes back a thick purple curtain, only to sway and catch himself on the doorway. It is just a couple meters and a low railing between him and the drop down to the ground. Okay, so he has landed himself in a tree...house. A tree house. He's standing in a tree house.

 

Looking around reveals that he is standing on a large platform that circles around the trunk of the tree and that the roof ends in flowing curves and swirls. The platform contains a few small rooms that hugs the tree (likely no more than three) and stairs with sweeping arches and glowing blue orbs that wind up to a larger platform and down to the ground. The trees surrounding him have similar homes, though most of them are higher than the platform he is currently on.

 

The sight- all the marvellous architecture, the green and golden hue of leaves, of light streaming through the roof of the forest to shine down on scattered parts of its bed, of the string of blue orbs that dangle from branches- all of it is enough to rob Donghae of his breath and mind.

 

“Beautiful isn't it?” the voice startles Donghae out of his silent stupor. He turns around from the railing to meet the red-haired nymph with the little fox.

 

“Zhou Mi...why am I here?”

 

Zhou Mi smiles lightly and offers a warm bun to Donghae- who graciously accepts it- then leans against the railing while answering, “I brought you here so that you could rest. That was Kyuhyun's room that you were in by the way.”

 

Donghae looks back at the doorway that he had just come out of. _Oh_. It's so simple compared to his own- well, his old bedroom. It is refreshing simplicity.

 

The bun is light and fluffy- warm as he bites into the fine delicacy. Donghae chews silently and looks over the village, at the few half dressed people that he can make out with spirit animals making their way around. Yes, the village is beyond beautiful.

 

It isn't until Donghae is finished eating, the single bun being surprisingly filling, that either of them speak.

 

“What does soulmates, destined one, mean exactly?” Donghae asks.

 

Zhou Mi turns to look at him thoughtfully, raking his eyes up and down Donghae’s body before a friendly smile spreads across his lips. “Actually, Donghae, soulmates are quite rare. The term is used for two people who share different halves to the same Song of Souls.”

 

“The what?” Donghae prompts.

 

“The Song of Souls. Everybody in the Northern Realm has a song that their soul sings. Some people only have half of a song that is to be finished by someone else who carries the other half.” Zhou Mi explains while leading Donghae to sit on the cushions on either side of a low table containing a small plate of more delicious buns. He picks up the fox to cradle in his arms.

 

Donghae’s mind reels at the nymph’s words. People of the Northern Realm- but Donghae is from the South. That hardly makes any sense. Overlooking that detail for the time being (Donghae would like to think more about that later), Donghae asks another question.

 

“How do the two people connect their songs...and what happens after?”

 

Zhou Mi’s eyes sparkle as his hand smoothes over the fox’s red fur. He is genuinely excited about all of this. “Well, technically the two separate halves of the song start weaving together the moment when the destined ones first touch, and continues to do so while they grow closer physically and emotionally. Then the joining is completed by a little blood ritual and the two people are bound together for the rest of their lives, even after death.”

 

“Blood ritual?” Donghae gulps, picking at a loose string on his breeches.

 

“Just the prick of a finger pressed to the similarly pricked finger of the soulmate, wine and lots of celebrating,” Zhou Mi says happily. “Each of the races has their own variation of the ritual. For nymphs it is something that is great fun for the entire village. It’s comparable to a wedding, sans all of the fuss and stress that comes with the planning, and the dealings with state and religion.” 

 

“In other words, not like a wedding at all.” Donghae points out.

 

Zhou Mi waves a hand nonchalantly.

 

“When Kyuhyun wakes up...we will perform this ritual?” Donghae asks, looking at Zhou Mi with curious brown eyes.

 

Zhou Mi nods and his red hair falls into his eyes a little bit. “That is right.”

 

“Wow,” Donghae breathes. What a trip this is turning out to be. Who would have thought that Donghae would find a piece that he is apparently missing in the peculiar young man who had rescued him. To be tied to Kyuhyun forever is perhaps a little astonishing and a lot overwhelming. Fate has truly been working hard on Donghae.

 

“And Kyuhyun, he knows of course. Why hasn’t he said anything about it?” Donghae asks.

 

“About that...Kyu was going to tell you himself after you got to know each other a little better. Understand that this is all new to him too and he is nervous about running you off. It is a very nerve-wracking thing to go through- the Met.” Zhou Mi rips a piece off of a fluffy bun and stuffs it into his mouth as something to do while he goes about explaining everything to the human whilst Donghae notes another name for the coming of age of nymphs to his memory.

 

“Coming of age brings a profound finding of sexuality that is non-existent in a nymph’s life up until that point.”

 

 “Kyuhyunnie did mention that he was having thoughts about my body and a heat.” Donghae inputs, finally feeling like he is getting a better grasp on understanding.

 

Zhou Mi laughs. “Yes, he did.”

 

A blush wells up on Donghae’s face as he turns his head away from the nymph. “He told you?”

 

“He tells me everything,” Zhou Mi states, stuffing another piece of bun into his mouth and Donghae copies him. “Do you remember what it felt like to go through puberty at a young age? How things happened gradually as your mind and body were still developing, being introduced to the topic of sex little by little?

 

Donghae shifts on the cushion, slightly uncomfortable with the direction their conversation has taken, but studying Zhou Mi, he sees that the nymph is far from being awkward with the topic. The sureness and ease with which the male speaks is oddly reassuring that there is no need to be embarrassed over their words. Hesitantly, Donghae nods.

 

“I do remember.”

 

Zhou Mi’s lips curl upwards. “Now imagine all of that happening about 7 years later in life, after you already have a firm understanding of who you are and how everything else around you is connected in relation to the web of life, speed up the process to happen in a matter of weeks or even days, intensify it by tenfold and throw some more physical changes into the mix and there you have what every nymph goes through.”

 

Donghae gapes momentarily. “That must be maddening.”

 

“Oh, it is,” Zhou Mi agrees. “But it is totally worth it for what comes after.”

 

“And what does?”

 

Zhou Mi’s smile turns sly, a glint in his eyes, and his whole demeanour peeks up more than what it had previously been. Donghae can see the glaring resemblance between fox and man, almost wanting to laugh at the thought.

 

“What comes after, for the lack of better words, is elemental magic and sex. Lots of it.”

 

Donghae has to try his hardest to not choke on the bread that he is chewing. He fails.

 

“Oh I’m sorry!” Zhou Mi exclaims, suddenly right next to Donghae and patting his back. “I guess I should have waited until you were finished swallowing to say that. Are you alright?”

 

Donghae takes his sweet time to recover from the teensy coughing fit. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.”

 

“Perfect. As much as Kyuhyun holds me dear, he would totally skin me when he wakes up if anything happened to you. Actually, I would probably skin myself first.”

 

“Uhh,” Donghae stares unsurely at the other male.

 

“You know, I should be wary of you being around my best friend, testing you and possibly trying to chase you off, jealous that you will soon be taking up a great chunk of his time, and just making things hard for you in general,” Zhou Mi dead pans.

 

Donghae tilts his head to the side, wondering if this guy is for real. “Are you going to do those things?”

 

“No!” the bright smile finds its way back on Zhou Mi face. “At least I don’t think I am...no, I’m positive I won’t.”

 

“Is this a warning then?”

 

“Possibly?”

 

Donghae scratches the back of his head. Now he’s just confused once again and it shows on his features; small frown, furrowed eyebrows, head still cocked.

 

“Right, ermm forget I said that.” Zhou Mi murmurs and waves a hand as if trying to physically disperse the awkward atmosphere between them. “Back on track- do not be surprised if Kyu tries to ravish you senseless once he wakes up, or anyone else in his surroundings for that matter.”

 

Donghae chokes...yet again. “R-ravish me? Anyone?”

 

“Well, perhaps not anyone since _you_ are around. But he will be extremely needy, so heads up.”

 

A shiver runs through Donghae’s body and he tries to shake off the feeling. “I will try to keep that in mind.”

 

“Great!” Zhou Mi claps his shoulder before standing up and rushing into one of the two rooms Donghae has yet to peek inside.

 

The red head pops his head out a moment later and call for him to join, so Donghae approaches cautiously. The room is tinier than Kyuhyun’s, seemingly something of a closet filled with only clothing, a tall mirror, and a bench.

 

 Zhou Mi gestures to a stack of clothes atop of the wooden bench. “I brought these shirts for you. I no longer have use for them and they should fit you better than Kyu’s tunics do- allow you to move freely without worrying over ripping a seam.”

 

Donghae gives him a grateful beam.

 

“And for bottoms, your hips look to be about the same width as Kyuhyun’s so his breeches will do for now until we are able to get your own outfits made.”

 

Donghae falters with the burgundy wool shirt he is admiring, a pretty design of silver leaves along the neckline, hem, and sleeves. “My own outfits?”

 

Zhou Mi gives him an odd look. “You will be living with us now, Donghae. It would be more comfortable to have your own clothes that suit your body and aesthetics rather than continue on wearing castaways from others.”

 

_Living with them. Oh shit._

“Is something bothering you?” Zhou Mi softly enquires, warm fingers brushing Donghae’s shoulder.

 

Donghae chooses to nod because he cannot trust his voice to hold steady if he speaks. Everything is happening way too fast for Donghae to even dream about keeping up with. A freeze in time would be most appreciated so that he can catch up because, frankly, the male feels like he’s about to be running on empty at any moment now.

 

“I’m here to help you, Donghae. Anything that is eating at you, any questions that you have; I’m listening and willing to answer,” Zhou Mi informs him.

 

Donghae nods to let the nymph know he understands and then takes his eyes from the shirt in his hands to the red-headed nymph. “I am grateful for you show of kindness. I will keep this in mind, though for now if I may ask, can you take me to see Kyuhyunnie? I think what I need is familiarity and that-”

 

“Is Kyuhyun,” the male steals the words from Donghae’s mouth, nodding in agreement. “I’m supposed to give you a tour first, but I reckon we can make a small adjustment. We’ll head over to the Tree of Healing after you change.”

 

Zhou Mi quickly picks out a complete outfit, orders Donghae to strip, and proceeds to help the human dress. For Donghae, it has felt like ages since he last had somebody to help him dress. It was something that had occurred regularly and doing it again does feel a little strange, but not overly bothersome.

 

Once Donghae is clad in the burgundy shirt, light brown pants, and Zhou Mi has successfully brushed the tangles free from his hair, Donghae decides that it feels a little bit like one of his old attendants is taking caring of him. It is a feeling which Donghae welcomes with open arms as Zhou Mi leads him back to where Kyuhyun, his destined one, lays in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes the village is heavily inspired by Lothlórien found in the epic works of J. R. R. Tolkien. If none of that made any sense just yell at me and I'll fix it up later, it's 5 am and i need sleep -___-


End file.
